


Cher John - traduction

by NausS



Series: Dear John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cybersex, Epistolary, Fic épistolaire, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Oui c'est à prendre dans tous les sens du terme, Pining, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock va se faire démonter quand John aura compris, Site de rencontre, ils en crèvent d'envie, relation à distance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 26,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/pseuds/NausS
Summary: (Post saison 2) Sherlock est mort et John, contraint par son entourage, s'inscrit sur un site de rencontres. Commence pour lui une relation à distance avec un mystérieux correspondant qui lui rappelle beaucoup Sherlock... (Petit indice : C’est complètement Sherlock.)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dear John [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017078
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



**Hello toutes.s !**

Oooook, je n'ai rien publié ici depuis 2017... Tout le reste de ce que j'ai commis est ailleurs. MAIS je reviens ici après moult temps d'absence pour une traduction. Et pas n'importe quelle traduction...

**_Dear John_ de wendymarlowe**, ça vous parle ? Si oui, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture en français. Si ça ne vous dit rien... oh damn, comme j'aimerais être à votre place et découvrir ce monument pour la première fois !

**Quelques petites choses importantes** :

\- cette traduction a été faite et est publiée avec l'accord de l'autrice, bien entendu !

\- elle sera postée en "temps réel", comme l'originale. C'est-à-dire qu'en 2015, Wendy a publié les chapitres de cette histoire épistolaire à des dates précises, comme si les personnages avaient eux-mêmes écrits ce jour-là les messages qui y sont relatés. Quitte à traduire cette histoire, autant le faire dans les conditions les plus proches possibles... Alors soyez prêts pour Mercredi 18 novembre, soit dans deux jours, où sera publié ici le premier message d'une loooongue série...\o/ 

\- cette fic a été écrite à la fin de la saison deux, alors que Sherlock venait de mourir et que la saison trois n'était pas encore sortie... Remettez-vous dans ce contexte, et enjoyez bien !

À mercredi ;)


	2. Mercredi 18 novembre

Cher John,

Bon. Commencer littéralement par « Cher John » pour entamer une conversation sur un site de rencontres, ce n'est pas de bon augure, si ? J'espère que tu accepteras de ne pas t'arrêter à cela, parce que ton profil m'a attiré l'oeil et j'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas aussi ennuyeux que la majorité des gens. Plus précisément, tu as placé « amitié » en premier dans tes critères de recherche, et « relation amoureuse » en second, sans faire mention de tes prouesse sexuelles. Pour cette raison, tu fais partie d'une distincte minorité par ici, ce que tu ne peux ignorer. J'estime faire moi-même partie de cette minorité : bien que britannique de naissance, je risque malheureusement de passer mon temps à l'étranger pour les prochains mois, à minima. De fait, un « plan cul » (quelle étrange expression) ne présente pas d'intérêt pour moi.

Je vais dès maintenant répondre aux différentes inquiétudes que tu pourrais avoir :

1) Je me considère gay, quoique je n'aie pas été sexuellement actif depuis un bon moment. Je ne suis ni dans ni sorti du placard : je ne cherche simplement pas souvent à établir des rencontres de cette nature.

2) J'ai conscience que certains hommes gays refusent d'avoir des partenaires bisexuels. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

3) Je suis généralement considéré comme séduisant. Cependant, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée de partager des photos de moi pour le moment, peut-être même jamais.

4) Je ne relève pas des catégories suivantes : personne sans emploi, auteur de maltraitances, indigent, quelqu'un de stupide, criminel inculpé. Il semblerait que je me comporte régulièrement comme un crétin arrogant et irritant, mais je pense être capable de réprimer adéquatement cet aspect de ma personne à travers le medium de l'écriture.

Si tu choisissais de me répondre, je m'engagerais sincèrement à t'être un partenaire intéressant et divertissant, quoiqu'à distance. Tous ces voyages m’inspirent la solitude et ma Londres natale, ainsi que tous ceux qui y vivent, me manquent intensément.

Je te remercie par avance pour ta réponse, lorsque cela t'arrangera.

– William


	3. Vendredi 20 Novembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai cooooomplètement oublié, honte à moi : MERCI Flo'w d'amour pour ta parfaite bêta !!

Cher William,

Alors, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre, honnêtement. Que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas un tueur en série, j'imagine ? Je ne veux pas te créer de faux espoirs, par contre, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis inscrit sur un site de rencontres. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de faire ça, mais un copain m'a plus ou moins harcelé jusqu'à ce que je cède. Avant ça, j'ai été dans un genre de relation avec quelqu'un pendant longtemps et ça a… mal fini. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont je veux parler. Mais mon ami dit qu'il faut que je rencontre quelqu'un pour tourner la page et il a menacé de me créer un faux profil si je ne le faisais pas moi-même, alors me voilà.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment bisexuel. En fait, je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec un mec. J'ai éprouvé des sentiments très forts pour un homme pendant un moment, mais je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'étaient ces sentiments. Sauf qu'écrire « hétéro » m'aurait donné l'impression de mentir. En fait, je suis en train de tourner autour du pot au lieu de simplement dire que je suis pas mal paumé et que je me barrerai peut-être au milieu de ce qui aura eu l'air d'être une conversation prometteuse. Il faudra pas m'en vouloir, okay ?

Que dire à propos de moi… Mmh. Tu as vu mon profil, tu sais donc que j'ai été militaire et que je travaille dans la santé. J'étais médecin dans l'armée, en vérité, mais je ne peux plus y exercer, alors je travaille à mi-temps en libéral. C'est chiant, mais c'est mieux que dépendre de la pension militaire. J'ai l'impression qu'il faudrait que je te dise mes « loisirs », mais je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à ça. Je ne bois pas beaucoup parce que l'alcoolisme est récurrent dans ma famille et que ce n'est pas un chemin que j'ai envie de suivre. Je ne fais pas la fête, ne vais pas en boîte, ni rien du genre. Je lis des romans policiers et j'écrivais un blog à un moment, mais je n'y ai plus touché depuis un moment. Honnêtement, je suis en pleine passade haletante du type « broyer du noir dans mon appartement en regardant les conneries qui passent à la télé »... je suis sûrement plus ennuyeux que ce que tu espérais.

Parle-moi un peu plus de toi ? Ton profil est franchement énigmatique — pas de photo, pas de loisirs, pas de films ni d'auteurs préférés… (pour info, moi c'est les James Bond et David Baldacci). Tu ne dis même pas où tu te trouves à part « hors de Londres. » Est-ce que tu vis à l'étranger ou c'est juste que tu voyages beaucoup pour affaires ? Quand tu ne travailles pas, tu vis à Londres ?

– John

PS – tu dis que tu n'es pas un criminel inculpé. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as commis aucun crime ou juste que tu ne t'es pas fait prendre ?


	4. Lundi 23 Novembre

Cher John,

Je te demande pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps à répondre — je n'ai parfois pas accès à internet pendant des périodes de temps variables et c'était le cas ce weekend. Il me suffit de dire que j'apprécie vraiment que tu m'aies répondu. Je serai de nouveau dans un vol de nuit ce soir et c'est agréable d'avoir ce lien entre nous, si ténu soit-il.

Concernant tes questions : je me considère plutôt difficile à définir, résumer ma vie en quelques phrases rapides est donc une tâche compliquée. J'ai grandi dans le Devon. J'ai toujours aimé Londres cependant et je m'y suis installé dès que possible, une fois adulte. Mes loisirs sont larges et variés, mais j'ai tendance à me lasser vite et à passer rapidement d'une chose à la suivante. La constante, c'est que j'aime acquérir de nouvelles connaissances. Le monde universitaire ne m'a jamais convenu, je me suis échappé de cet environnement dès lors que j'y ai glané tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Je me tiens au courant des actualités de notre pays autant qu'il est prudent pour moi de le faire : je suis considéré comme plus intelligent que la plupart des gens, ce n'est donc pas vraiment difficile (je me dois d'admettre que l'humilité n'est pas ma plus grande vertu).

Je n'ai pas de lieu de résidence à Londres en ce moment, mais j'espère y revenir dès que ce voyage impossible à éviter touchera à sa fin. Je déteste les aéroports, pour être franc. Cette foule dans un espace si restreint, la sensation d'être coincé… Un petit de cinq ans m'a vomi dessus lors d'un vol, la semaine dernière. C'était horrible. L'enfant s'est ensuite mis à me poser des questions sur mes poneys préférés (pourquoi aurais-je un poney préféré ?), mon super-héros préféré, sur mes cheveux, sur mon portable et sur mes lunettes. Surtout sur mes lunettes d'ailleurs, ce que je trouve complètement inexplicable. La myopie doit être un trait commun dans son pays aussi, non ?

Je suis navré d'apprendre que ton emploi actuel ne te plaît pas. As-tu une alternatives? Pour autant que je déteste voyager, mon activité m'accorde au moins de nombreux rebondissements en rythme et en paysages. Tous ces changements ne me plaisent pas, mais ce n'est pas si terrible. Peut-être as-tu besoin de prendre l'air pendant un week-end ? C'est peut-être un peu facile de te parler de Brighton, mais il y a là-bas de fantastiques restaurants. Sans en savoir plus sur toi, je ne puis te conseiller une parfaite destination de vacances un tant soit peu adaptée à tes goûts, mais Brighton semble séduisante pour tous, de ce que j'ai entendu.

– William

PS – Si j'étais un criminel qui ne s'est jamais fait prendre, crois-tu vraiment que je l'avouerais ici ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour information, l'auteure lit le Français... N'hésitez pas à lui dire si vous avez apprécié !


	5. Mercredi 25 Novembre

Cher William,

C'est drôle, je n'avais plus pensé à Brighton depuis longtemps, mais j'y allais avec ma famille tous les ans quand j'étais petit. Ma sœur et moi nous comportions comme des sauvages parce que nos parents ne se foulaient pas pour essayer de nous éduquer correctement. Ma sœur se sauvait plus vite que moi alors j'ai sûrement reçu la majorité des punitions (mais c'est normal : elle a deux ans de plus. J'aime me dire que quand j'avais cinq, huit ou douze ans, je courais aussi bien qu'elle au même âge). Et finalement, ma mère a renoncé à l'idée de m'attraper à chaque fois et a proclamé que j'étais une cause perdue, quand j'avais autour de dix ans.

Et alors, est-ce que tu as un poney préféré ? Ou un super-héros favori ? Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu as révélé de ton apparence, c'est que tu as des lunettes et des cheveux. Certes, ça exclut une partie de la population masculine britannique, mais c'est peu d'infos. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de photos de moi, en fait (aucune récente, en tout cas) mais j'en ai chargé quelques unes sur mon compte. Tu as vu ma photo de profil, bien sûr. Mes cheveux ont un peu poussé, depuis. Ça devient un peu hirsute, pour tout dire. Il faudrait sûrement que j'y fasse quelque chose un de ces jours. Sinon, ma courbe de croissance s'est entêtée à rester en dessous la norme des hommes, j'espère que c'est pas quelque chose qui te rebute. J'imagine que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance puisque tu es de l'autre côté du globe, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois désagréablement surpris plus tard, si on a un jour l'occasion de se rencontrer en personne.

Je suppose que lorsque tu liras ceci, tu auras atteint ta nouvelle destination, où que ce soit. Est-ce que tu es journaliste ? Trafiquant d'armes ? Espion pour le MI6 ? J'essaie de trouver d'autres boulots qui requièrent de voyager constamment plusieurs mois de suite, mais je ne vois rien d'autre. Mais ouais, c'est à peu près sûr que ton travail est plus intéressant que le mien : déjà, tu prends souvent l'avion. Tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler ?

– John

PS – Pour ce que j'en sais, il y a peut-être prescription sur le crime que tu aurais commis. Je vais choisir de croire que tu es trafiquant d'armes, sauf si tu me dis le contraire. D'après plusieurs personnes de mon entourage, je ne me porte jamais mieux que lorsqu'il y a du danger dans ma vie. Elles n'ont pas tort, je le crains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos kuddos !  
> Et MERCI à Flo'w pour sa bêta formidable \o/ (j'ai complètement oublié de la remercier avant, honte sur moi, sur ma vache et sur ma famille)


	6. Vendredi 27 Novembre

  
Cher John,

Je ne suis pas trafiquant d'armes. Certains aspects de ma profession requièrent de ma part une certaine réserve quant à ma localisation et mes activités, d'où mon manque de précision et mon inclination à éviter les appareils photographiques, mais je ne fais rien que tu pourrais désapprouver. Bien que je ne sois pas censé te dire où j’étais ces derniers temps, je peux tout de même avouer que j'en ai sérieusement soupé de la dinde, de la purée de pomme de terre médiocre et de la gelées de canneberge écœurante d'être trop sucrée (oui, certaines personnes mangent vraiment de ça sans y être contraintes par la menace). Apparemment, un unique jour férié envahit le paysage culinaire de ce pays pendant une semaine entière, sans doute pour ne pas céder un pouce de terrain face à la dilatation de la période de Noël. J'étais convaincu que les musiques populaires de la saison ne pouvaient être plus ineptes qu'elles ne le sont déjà, et pourtant tous les systèmes-son publics semblent déterminés à prouver que j'ai tort, depuis octobre. Il y a une chanson de Noël guimauve qui parle de chaussures et que j'ai été obligé d'écouter cinq fois depuis que je suis ici. Cinq fois, soit 4,75 fois de trop.

Je n'ai pas de chevaux préférés, ni de super-héros. Mais j'ai :

une couleur préférée (le noir)

un livre préféré (La République, de Platon)

un compositeur préféré (Jean-Baptiste Lully, qui reste le seul humain connu à être mort de sa fonction de chef un orchestre)

un mathématicien préféré (Descartes qui est accessoirement l'une des seules personnes du dernier millénaire à avoir été élevé avec le Latin comme langue première)

un thé préféré (le Yorkshire Gold. Ce n'est pas particulièrement le plus goûtu, mais il a une valeur nostalgique et il semble qu'il soit impossible de s'en procurer en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne)

J'ai vu tous les James Bond, bien que ça n'ait pas été par choix. Je trouve ces films divertissants d'une façon tolérable. Je n'ai rien lu de David Baldacci, mais j'ai pris son dernier livre à l'aéroport quand j'y suis passé cet après-midi. Je compte dessus pour me divertir dans l'avion. Avec un peu de chance, je ne subirai pas d'interférences proférées par un quelconque enfant en bas âge.  
Tu as une moustache sur une des photos et pas sur l'autre. Est-ce une récente évolution ou quelque chose que tu n'as plus ? J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas ma place de te donner un avis à ce propos, puisque je suis moi-même réticent à partager quoi que ce soit concernant ma propre apparence, mais tu est beaucoup mieux sans. Si l'opinion d'un relatif étranger a la moindre valeur…

– William


	7. Dimanche 29 novembre

Cher William,

Comment est-il possible de mourir en étant chef d'orchestre ? En étant chef de chantier, je peux comprendre, mais j'aurais pensé que diriger un orchestre était une activité peu dangereuse. J'admets que ta liste de « préférés » n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je la trouve plutôt intéressante. Si je savais où tu étais (et si tu restais assez longtemps au même endroit), Je t'enverrais une boîte de Yorkshire Gold — j'en buvais tout le temps à une époque, mais je n'arrive plus à en supporter le goût, maintenant. Je dois toujours en avoir une boîte indemne dans un placard quelque part.

De mon côté :

nourriture préférée : en gros tous les curry imaginables

couleur préférée : j'ai déclaré pendant des lustres que le « blanc cassé » était ma nuance préférée, parce que c'est la première couleur que j'ai appris qui n'avait pas un nom « normal » (rouge, bleu, vert, etc). Ça faisait roucouler et glousser sans fin les adultes quand ils m'entendaient dire ça, quand j'étais petit. Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore une couleur préférée, mais mon pull préféré (j'en porte beaucoup) est d'une sorte de blanc cassé, type flocons d'avoine, et il me fait repenser à cette époque où tout le monde se disait que j'étais précoce et brillant.

livre préféré : un peu daté, mais j'ai toujours été un fan d'Agatha Christie. Ça m'a fait entrer dans le monde des romans policiers, en fait. J'ai dû lire « Dix petits nègres » au moins une douzaine de fois, et encore quelques fois de plus quand il a changé de titre parce que je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était le même quand je l'ai commencé, et je l'ai terminé quand même. Le retournement de situation à la fin est excellent.

instrument de musique préféré : mon colocataire précédent jouait du violon et a fait de moi un converti récalcitrant (quand il jouait correctement, ce dont il était parfaitement capable mais qu'il ne s'embêtait pas toujours à faire). J'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais me mettre à apprécier la musique classique un jour.

chanson de Noël préférée : Je suis d'accord avec toi à propos de la plupart des chansons pop actuelles, mais ma mère avait un enregistrement de « O Come O Come Emmanuel » — juste les voix, pas d'instrument ni de chœurs en fond — et je pouvais l'écouter pendant des heures sans rien faire d'autre. Cette chanson me rappelle les Noël avant que mon père ne meure. Doux-amer, j'imagine, mais c'est comme ça.

Tu as de la famille ? Elle vit en Angleterre ou ailleurs dans le monde ? J'ai une sœur, ici à Londres, mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendus et je ne la vois pas souvent. Je vois sûrement son ex plus souvent qu'elle, franchement. Il faudrait sûrement que je l'appelle plus…

– John


	8. Mardi 1er Décembre

Cher John,

Lully n'est pas à proprement parler mort face à son orchestre, mais ça reste une histoire intéressante. C'était le compositeur de la cour de Louis XIV et il dirigeait l'orchestre de violons personnel du roi. Malgré le fait qu'il était Italien de naissance, son travail a construit les fondations de la musique baroque française du siècle suivant. Il est tombé en disgrâce à cause de ses tendances homosexuelles et des changements politiques concomitants avec la perte de pouvoir de Louis XIV. Cependant, son trépas est lié à son habitude de frapper la mesure avec une lourde canne en bois quand il dirigeait l'orchestre. Il s'est tapé le pied avec, ça a gangrené et il en est mort. Il a laissé derrière lui de très belles pièces.

(Mon propre violon me manque quand je les écoute, en vérité. Ce n'était pas possible de le prendre avec moi quand j'ai commencé mon actuelle activité professionnelle, étant donné mes voyages fréquents, mais je jouais plutôt bien à une époque. Ça fait si longtemps, j'ai sûrement oublié.)

J'ai bien de la famille en Angleterre — mes parents habitent toujours dans ma maison d'enfance, dans le Devon, et j'ai un frère qui vit à Londres. Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien non plus ; un des bénéfices premiers de mon activité du moment, c'est que je n'ai pas à le voir. Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui présenter ta frangine, comme ça nous pourrions les éviter tous les deux en même temps ? J'imagine donc que ce n'est pas elle, la personne qui t'a harcelé jusqu'à ce que tu crées un profil sur ce site ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je trouve difficile de la haïr pour ça.

Je dois filer : j'ai rendez-vous avec un odieux individu cet après-midi et je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me préparer mentalement et ne pas risquer de l'étrangler dans les cinq premières minutes de réunion. Mais tu peux boire une tasse de Yorkshire Gold pour moi ?

– William


	9. Jeudi 3 décembre (très très tôt)

Cher William,

Je doute très fort que ton frère soit le type de Harry (ma sœur) : elle s’intéresse surtout à l’alcool et aux femmes lesbiennes. Dans cet ordre, malheureusement. Son ex-femme méritait bien mieux et j’ai eu beaucoup de mal à me sentir désolé pour ma sœur quand elles se sont séparées. Comme je l’ai mentionné plus tôt, je vois son ex plus souvent que je ne la vois elle. C’est moins douloureux.

Je n’y avais jamais pensé avant aujourd’hui, mais Harry est sûrement la raison pour laquelle je me suis accroché si fermement à l’idée d’être « hétéro ». Elle a toujours été corrosive, mais son coming out a été réellement violent et provoqué beaucoup de cris et les pleurs de ma mère. C’était quelques mois seulement après la mort de mon père et ma mère pleurait tout le temps, de toute façon, mais Harry a plus ou moins tout déballé d’un coup… C’était comme si tout ce que je pouvais faire après ça, c’était d’être le bon garçon qui sort avec des gentilles filles et qui a des bonnes notes, qui fait la fac de médecine… puisque c’est ce que ma mère attendait de la part de celui-qui-est-bien-élevé, pour essayer qu’elle ne soit pas triste tout le temps. Ça a marché, un peu, mais ça voulait dire que j’étais sûrement plus collet monté que ce que j’aurais été naturellement. Ce n’est qu’à l’armée que j’ai pu prendre une autre direction et me chercher un peu. Mais même après cette époque, je n’ai jamais voulu reconnaître que je trouve parfois des gars attirants, jusqu’à ce que je rencontre mon dernier colocataire.

Merde, ça va sûrement ressembler à de l’apitoiement sur mon propre sort, mais il faut probablement que je te le dise : je suis toujours bloqué sur lui, je n’ai pas réussi à tourner la page. Tu me fais beaucoup penser à lui, en vérité. C’est lui qui jouait du violon et il parlait un peu comme toi, avec des mots de plus de trois syllabes choisis avec précision, et tout ça. Ton anecdote sur Lully et la gangrène lui aurait sûrement plu. Il était brillant et superbe et épuisant et il s’est suicidé il y a huit mois. Tu n’étais pas en Angleterre, alors tu n’as probablement pas lu les journaux, mais ça a fait la Une partout — il s’appelait Sherlock, il était détective.

On n’a jamais été « ensemble ». Pas comme ça, en tout cas : on était proches amis (il m’a dit que j’étais son seul ami, une fois) mais je pense qu’il était asexuel. Ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il disait qu’il était « marié à son travail » alors j’ai respecté ça, mais d’une façon ou d’une autre, je suis complètement tombé amoureux de ce crétin, sans avoir la moindre idée de s’il avait des sentiments pour moi ou pas. Il s’enorgueillissait de ne rien ressentir, en fait. Il avait l’habitude de laisser échapper à voix très haute les choses les plus inappropriées devant les victimes des familles, mais là-dessous, c’était en fait un homme passionné. La chimie, la logique, la musique. Bordel, ce qu’il aimait son violon… J’aimerais tellement connaître le nom des pièces qu’il jouait le plus souvent, pour pouvoir les chercher et les écouter encore et encore. Je serais sûrement toujours en train de broyer du noir chez moi, si Greg ne m’avait pas poussé à faire mon profil sur ce site. (Et je suis très content qu’il l’ait fait, en toute sincérité. C’est le genre de choses qui est impossible à dire à quelqu’un qui a connu Sherlock, mais j’ai l’impression que je peux t’en parler. Comme si tu pouvais comprendre, ce qui est stupide alors qu’on a échangé quoi, à peine un douzaine de courts messages ?)

Enfin bref. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies l’impression d’être en compétition avec un ex-copain, parce que ce n’est vraiment pas le cas. C’est juste que… je sais pas si je m’en remettrai. Il est mort juste devant moi, il m’a tout fait regarder, et je pense même pas qu’il ait réfléchi une seconde à ce que ça pourrait me faire. Il était brillant (sérieusement, vachement brillant) et incroyable et fantastique et inapprochable pour tout le monde sauf moi et il me manque si terriblement parfois que je n’arrive plus à respirer. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, il y a des fois où je ne pense plus à lui, parfois même pendant la majeure partie de la journée, et puis je vois ou je fais quelque chose qui me le rappelle et cette souffrance est de retour. Tu disais dans ton premier message que tu appréciais le fait que j’aie mis « amitié » en premier et « relation amoureuse » en deuxième — c’est parce que j’ai besoin d’un ami vraiment plus que j’ai besoin de baise, en ce moment.

Bon. Il est tard, je tombe dans le sentimentalisme, j’arrive pas à dormir et ça m’a pris deux putains d’heures à écrire tout ça parce que je suis incapable de mettre mon cerveau sur pause. C’est encore autre chose que j’ai pris de lui, ça, j’imagine. Je vais envoyer avant de changer d’avis et de tout effacer — tu mérites de savoir comme je suis abîmé, même si je fais de mon mieux pour contenir tout ça, pour que personne d’autre ne puisse le voir. Si tu veux bien de moi, il faudra faire avec les morceaux abîmés aussi. C’est plus juste que tu sois prévenu.

– John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeet si fanfiction.net ne débeugue pas, ça fera officiellement d'AO3 la plateforme privilégiée pour publier une fic "en temps réel"...  
> Merci à Flo'w pour sa bêta, au passage !


	10. Mardi 8 Décembre

Cher John,

Je ne sais sincèrement pas quoi dire. Toutes mes condoléances… C’est la réponse classique, n’est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, c’est terriblement inadéquat. Je n’avais pas la moindre idée que tu étais en deuil de cette façon, et je suis véritablement désolé si notre correspondance a empiré les choses. J’ai été égoïste d’utiliser nos échanges comme un moyen de retrouver un peu de chez moi pendant que je pérégrine de ville en ville, dans l’espoir que cette relation puisse un jour évoluer vers quelque chose de plus. Est-ce que tu penses aussi que c’est possible ? Ou est-ce que je m’avance un peu trop ?

Je ne sais pas si c’est bien ou non que je te rappelle ton ami. Je m’en sens honoré, étant donné ce que tu dis de lui, c’est juste que… je ne pourrai jamais être cet homme dont tu étais amoureux. La barre est terriblement haute pour qu’un simple mortel parmi d’autres puisse l’atteindre. Tout ce que je peux être, c’est moi-même — et si t’offrir une oreille attentive est suffisant, j’en serai honoré. Je ne suis pas très bon pour ce genre de chose, d’habitude, mais je me rends compte que je veux vraiment essayer pour toi.

J’ai écrit et réécrit les deux précédents paragraphes au moins une douzaine de fois et ils ne me paraissent jamais justes. Il y a des milliers de miles entre nous, et pourtant j’ai mal de te voir pleurer ton ami. (Le miracle de la communication virtuelle presque instantanée?) Je n’ai aucun droit de me plaindre de la solitude, par comparaison. Je comprendrais si tu souhaitais mettre un terme à cette correspondance, mais même si nous ne discutons pas depuis longtemps, sache que les moments où je lis un message de ta part sont de loin les plus lumineux de ma journée.

– William.


	11. Mercredi 9 Décembre

Cher William,

Ne t'inquiète pas. Sherlock est parti en laissant un trou de la même forme que lui dans ma vie et il faudrait que je sois fou pour espérer que quiconque le comble parfaitement. Il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais qu'un seul exemplaire de lui. J'essaie juste de me rappeler la chance de l'avoir seulement connu. Rares sont ceux qui l'ont eue, cette chance. Et puis je crois que je suis en train de m'enfoncer complètement dans mes pensées noires parce que Noël est très proche — ce sera mon premier sans lui. Mon ami Greg (celui qui m'a fait m'inscrire ici) s'est déjà mis à organiser un « Noël entre célibataires » pour nous deux — il est divorcé depuis peu, alors ce sera pas facile pour lui non plus. On va sûrement passer la soirée à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder des mauvais films pour mecs ( _Die Hard_ et une quinzaine des James Bond ?) ou juste mater ce que BBC One aura programmé. On va probablement se boucher quelques artères avec de la malbouffe, descendre des bières et se donner des tapes viriles dans le dos quand on se sentira dangereusement émotifs. On surmontera l'épreuve d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce serait sympa de te rencontrer vraiment, face à face — j'adorerais te proposer qu'on passe du temps ensemble et que tu rencontres les quelques amis qu'il me reste — mais la distance rend les choses un peu plus faciles pour moi, pour le moment. D'habitude, je ne prends pas l'option de la lenteur dans mes relations, mais… bon.

Je viens juste d'y penser : est-ce que tu es croyant ? Je pense que non, mais c'est dur de savoir à travers des emails. Je ne suis jamais allé à la messe que quand ma grand-mère nous y traînait, Harry et moi, et c'était il y a des décennies. Je n'ai aucun problème avec la religion et je crois moi-même en Dieu d'une façon un peu abstraite, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de le faire d'une manière organisée. Dis-moi si tu es Bouddhiste, athée militant ou quelque chose d'autre, et j'essaierai de me plaindre un peu moins de Noël.

– John


	12. Jeudi 10 Décembre, dans la nuit

J : Salut, t'es là ?

J : Je viens de découvrir que ce site a une messagerie instantanée.

W : Oui, je vois ça.

J : J'avais jamais vu avant. Je suis pas sûr de comment je suis censé savoir quand tu es en ligne ou non, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter de voir si t'avais un peu de temps pour dire bonjour. Sauf si c'est le milieu de la nuit, là où t'es ?

W : C'est le milieu de la nuit, mais c'est aussi le cas (en tout cas très tôt le matin) à Londres. J'ai deux fuseaux horaires de retard sur toi.

J : Ouais, je dors pas toujours bien. Je suis éveillé depuis un petit moment, c'est pas grave. Tu ne peux pas me dire dans quel pays ?

W : Non. Pas dans ton hémisphère…

J : Pas de problème. Par contre, tu m'as jamais dit ce que tu fais. C'est des voyages d'affaires ?

W : D'une certaine façon, oui, mais pas dans le sens costume-trois-pièces-et-attaché-case-à-Wall-Street.

J : Bordel, tu me fais tellement penser à un type que je connais. Réponses évasives et services secrets… Tu t'appellerais pas Mycroft, en vrai ? Parce que si c'est toi, attends-toi à recevoir mon poing dans la gueule très vite.

W : Non, ce n'est définitivement pas mon nom. Bien qu'il me faille admettre que « William » n'est pas le prénom que j'utilise d'habitude.

J : C'est quoi ton vrai nom, alors ?

W : William est techniquement mon premier prénom, sur le plan légal, mais presque personne ne le sait. Je me présente le plus souvent sous un de mes autres prénoms à la place.

J : Tu en as plusieurs ?

W : J'en ai deux. Atroces, tous les deux. Comme l'est le prénom Mycroft, si tu veux mon avis.

J : Ouais, je peux pas dire que je suis pas d'accord. Quels parents appellent leur enfant « Mycroft », sérieusement ?

W : Des sadiques ?

J : Ha ha !

J : Mon deuxième prénom, c'est « Hamish », au passage, et c'est un peu du même acabit. Puisqu'on partage ce genre d'infos.

W : Un prénom héréditaire ?

J : Bien vu. Il y a une LOOOOOONGUE lignée de Hamish du côté de ma mère, ses parents ont eu le cœur brisé quand leur seul enfant s'est avéré être une fille. Sur son lit de mort, mon grand-père a eu comme dernière volonté que je sois nommé d'après lui à ma naissance.

W : Et ta mère a fait son devoir de mémoire sur ton second prénom, à la place.

J : Pas vraiment un devoir de mémoire, vu que c'est mon grand-père lui-même qui m'a raconté encore et encore cette histoire, à chaque fois qu'on s'est vus pendant les vingt années suivantes. Cette vieille branche a vécu jusqu'à 96 ans. Il est resté deux décennies de plus pour travailler la culpabilité et faire respecter ses « dernières volontés ». J'imagine que mon obstination ne vient pas de nulle part…

W : En tout cas, je promets que mon vrai prénom n'est pas trop embarrassant. Je suis juste méfiant à l'idée de laisser plus de traces que le strict nécessaire sur internet. J'espère que tu me comprends. Beaucoup des personnes que je rencontre préféreraient véritablement éviter ma présence et c'est une précaution qui n'est pas à leur portée, quand ils ignorent qui je suis.

J : Merci, j'ai compris. Et il n'y a vraiment pas de problème. Je vais juste réduire tes possibles carrières à celles d'agent secret ou d'inspecteur d'armement pour l'ONU.

W : L'un comme l'autre impliquerait probablement des hôtels plus huppés que les miens.

J : Ouais, j'imagine. Mais ça me ferait un peu débander de découvrir finalement que tu fais de l'audit dans des usines de roulements à billes ou quelque chose du genre ;-)

W : Est-ce que tu viens de me faire un clin d'œil ?

J : Pas littéralement.

W : Tu viens bien de me faire un clin d'œil.

J : Je pensais que tu venais sur ce site pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui flirter ?

W : Je… ne m'attendais juste pas à ça.

J : J'ai quasi pas dormi et tu joues à l'évasif à propos de toi. Ça semblait approprié.

W : Je pense que j'aime bien ce côté désinhibé chez toi, alors. Dis-moi quelque chose qui n'est pas déjà écrit sur ton profil ?

J : Mmmmh… Je me suis rasé la moustache ?

W : Tu n'aimais pas ?

J : Ça m'allait pas. Et ça piquait.

W : Tu es mieux sans.

J : Je me sens mieux sans.

J : Je pense que quelque part, j'essayais de me réinventer. Créer une rupture avec mon ancienne vie, tu sais ? Mais j'ai décidé que je voulais pas me réinventer comme un type qui porte une moustache sans se rendre compte qu'il a l'air ridicule, alors je l'ai rasée.

W : Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais l'air stupide, j'ai juste exprimé une préférence.

J : Ouais, et je l'ai pas rasée juste pour toi. C'est pas comme si t'étais ici pour voir, de toute façon. Pas encore ;-D

W : Encore un clin d'oeil.

J : :-p

W : Tu as besoin de dormir.

J : Ouais, je sais. D'ailleurs je vais quitter et essayer pendant une heure avant d'aller bosser, je me tape beaucoup de patients en ce moment à la clinique. Peut-être qu'on se reverra ici plus tard ?

W : Tant que tu n'emploies pas l'expression « se taper des patients » comme un euphémisme pour « coucher avec eux », oui.

W : Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

W : Par là j'entendais que je n'ai bien sûr aucunement le droit de te dire quoi faire de ta vie personnelle en étant à dix mille kilomètres de toi, mais pour répondre à ton dernier e-mail : la distance entre nous est temporairement nécessaire, mais elle n'est pas réjouissante. Et étant donné la possibilité que cette distance se réduise dans un futur proche, je ne « vois » personne d'autre en ce moment.

J : Tu rentres bientôt en Angleterre ?

W : Si tout va bien dans mon travail. Je ne sais pas quand.

J : C'est une bonne nouvelle en tout cas. Et non, je ne disais pas « me taper des patients » dans ce sens là, idiot. Je n'évite pas activement de rencontrer quelqu'un, mais je ne cherche rien non plus, et certainement pas dans mon travail. Pour être honnête, ce qu'on a là, tous les deux, c'est à peu près tout ce à quoi je suis prêt.

W : Bien. J'essaierai de respecter cela.

J : Si tu ne peux absolument pas te retenir et que tu sens que tu as le besoin irrépressible d'utiliser un smiley, je pense que je pourrai m'y faire.

W : Ça n'arrivera pas.

J : J'ai le droit de rêver…

W : Alors que tes rêves soient doux. Bonne nuit.

J : Toi aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lit ici (c'est plutôt calme), ou si vous êtes tous sur ffnet... En tout cas, vous venez de lire un des chapitres que j'aime le plus sur cette histoire ;) J'espère que vous l'avez aimé aussi !  
> (Si vous reviewez en Français, wendymarlowe, l'autrice, le comprend...)


	13. Vendredi 11 Décembre

Cher John,

Je te présente mes excuses si je t'ai fait mauvaise impression pendant notre discussion hier. Je t'ai dit dans mon tout premier message que je n'avais pas eu de partenaire sexuel depuis un moment. C'est le cas, mais il serait juste d'ajouter que je n'ai pas eu de partenaire de « relation » depuis plus longtemps encore. Je n'ai jamais maîtrisé l'art de flirter avec un semblant de subtilité et les fois où j'ai essayé, ça n'a été rien d'autre qu'embarrassant. Par conséquent, j'ai tendance à rester bloqué quand je suis confronté aux phrases taquines du genre de celles que tu as employées hier. Dans un monde idéal, j'aurais eu quelques heures pour trouver les réponses parfaites (si je n'avais pu les délivrer immédiatement) et te renvoyer la balle, mais jusque-là, ça n'a pas marché non plus. En bref : je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas à mon malaise dans ce domaine. Avec assez de temps, je pourrais même trouver quelque chose de spirituel et d'adapté à te répondre.

Par ailleurs, concernant ta question dans ton dernier message : non, je ne suis pas le moins du monde croyant. Mon frère prétend l'être pour sauver les apparences car mes parents le sont, mais leurs croyances ont joué pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'ils n'ont pas accepté mon orientation sexuelle quand je suis « sorti du placard » et je n'ai jamais pu pardonner les religions et leurs dogmes, suite à cela. Ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à se faire totalement au fait que je suis gay, quoique l'absence de partenaire romantique dans ma vie ces dernières années leur ait permis de faire comme si cette réalité n'existait pas. Si je dois être tout à fait honnête, je déteste le fait qu'ils aient la liberté d'ignorer ce qui est, pour moi, une part si immuable de ma personnalité. Je n'ai pas cette liberté, même si je fais parfois de mon mieux pour feindre que c'est le cas. Je n'ai toutefois aucune objection à la fête de Noël, l'amitié, la camaraderie et l'amour étant des choses inestimables qui méritent d'être célébrées. On ne se rend jamais compte de leur valeur jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent inaccessibles.

Je suis assis dans un aéroport alors que j'écris ceci. Les personnes qui m'entourent affichent entre elles des différences remarquables. Pas seulement les couleurs de peaux ou leur âge, ni d'autres données démographiques si générales, mais c'est impressionnant de voir combien les être humains sont spectaculairement égocentrés. Des centaines, des milliers de personnes se hâtent d'un point A à un point B, aussi vite que possible, beaucoup en chemin pour rencontrer leur famille et ceux qu'ils aiment pour les vacances, sans avoir la moindre conscience les unes des autres. Au moins la moitié des gens ici ont le nez collé à leur portable (moi inclus), à essayer d'esquiver la désagréable nécessité d'interagir avec des inconnus. Et pourtant, ils dépensent des centaines ou des milliers de livres pour traverser la moitié du monde en avion, et dans quel but ? Entrer en relation avec quelqu'un.

C'est étonnant, quand j'y pense, de me retrouver au milieu d'une marée humaine étendue à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, mais que le seul avec lequel je souhaite interagir soit toi.

– William


	14. Dimanche 13 Décembre

Cher William,

C'est nul, pour tes parents. Je pense pas que ma mère aurait un jour « bien pris » le coming-out de ma sœur, mais il est clair qu'Harry aurait pu mieux s'y prendre pour le faire (elle a toujours cherché la confrontation, été un peu agressive, alors son annonce était bien dans son genre, mais ma mère ne lui a toujours pas vraiment pardonné). En fait, j'ai déjà un peu réfléchi à ce que je dirais, si j'ai un jour l'occasion d'en parler. C'est sûrement stupide puisque mon colocataire et moi n'avions jamais dépassé le stade de « très amis », mais c'est comme ça.

Je pense qu'on échange des messages depuis assez longtemps pour que je tente : est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais bien me parler à propos de tes relations passées ? Des révélations, des anecdotes, quelque chose ? De ce que tu dis, ça a l'air de faire longtemps pour toi. Tu as déjà essayé de sortir avec une fille ou tu as direct embrassé le concept de « je suis totalement gay » ?

J'espère que ce n'est pas malpoli de ma part d'être curieux… Je dirais que mon adolescence a été plutôt classique sur beaucoup de points. J'ai eu quelques « copines », mais ça se résumait le plus souvent à se rouler quelques patins gênants et à beaucoup m'en vanter auprès des copains (en exagérant, le plus souvent). Je suis un peu embarrassé par cette période, maintenant, en fait. C'est seulement quand je suis entré dans l'armée et que j'ai rencontré des types qui avaient vraiment continué sur cette voie-là que je me suis rendu compte du gros connard que j'étais avec mes copines de l'époque. J'ai fait en sorte d'arrêter, mais un des crétins qui travaillaient avec moi au bloc m'a surnommé « Watson Trois Continents » un jour et ce surnom débile m'a suivi pendant des lustres après ça (pour ce que ça vaut, c'est faux). J'ai eu une relation longue distance avec une femme pendant un moment, pendant que j'étais au front, mais ça s'est éteint et je n'ai jamais eu de réelle « relation » depuis. Quelques rendez-vous de temps à autres, oui, mais mon colocataire déployait un grand génie pour faire fuir toutes les femmes avec lesquelles j'osais passer du temps. Je pense qu'il était fâché que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre détourner mon attention de lui.

(Bon, c'est pas très juste de dire ça, ça le fait passer pour un connard narcissique et ce n'est pas ce qu'il était. Je sais que ça donne l'impression qu'il aurait pu être jaloux, mais ce n'était vraiment pas ça. Pas que je sache, en tout cas) Quoi qu'il en soit, ma prétendue vie amoureuse a été au mieux fugace depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, si tu exclus le je-ne-sais-pas-quoi avec mon coloc. C'est difficile de ne pas en faire des déductions logiques à propos de ma personne. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai laissé transparaître dans mes messages précédents ou pendant qu'on chattait, alors je vais l'écrire noir sur blanc : j'aime bien le flirt. J'apprécie clairement l'aspect complice qu'il y a dedans. Tu es manifestement intelligent, j'aime ta façon de voir les choses et tu as un humour sec, comme moi. (Je me demande si le sens de l'humour correspond au goût en vin ? Sec ou doux?) C'est flatteur d'être « l'ancre » qui te rattache à chez toi, en vérité, même si on n'a pas parlé de Londres tant que ça. Je tenais un blog, à une époque (non, je ne compte pas t'envoyer le lien), mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'utiliser ton existence d'une façon similaire pour envoyer mes pensées vers le reste de l'univers. Sauf que toi, tu es un univers qui répond et c'est… je ne sais même pas comment expliquer. Il n'y a pas de mot pour dire combien c'est agréable.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'être assez subtil quand tu flirtes ou que je me mette à en avoir marre de t'écrire. J'ai besoin de ces petits zestes d'humanité plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre et je ne risque pas de te laisser partir comme ça.

– John.


	15. Lundi 14 Décembre

W : Bonsoir (bonjour?) (c'est le soir ici, l'après-midi chez toi, je crois). Préviens-moi quand tu rentres du travail ?

W : Je répondrai avec plaisir à tes questions, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment le faire dans un e-mail.

J : Oh, salut ! Je suis en congé aujourd'hui, en fait. J'étais en train de zoner sur internet. Tu sais, je regardais des photos de chats et des trucs comme ça. Tout va bien pour toi ?

W : Je ne te voyais pas du genre à regarder des photos de chats.

J : « Des photos de chats », c'est façon de parler. Je suis plutôt en train de troller des sites d'informations avec des histoires improbables auxquelles j'aurais même pas réagi si je m'ennuyais pas tant. C'est une vieille habitude.

W : Tu as le temps de discuter alors ?

J : Tout le temps du monde. Plus rien ne m'arrive jamais maintenant.

W : Pose tes questions, dans ce cas. Je ne sais pas comment organiser les « révélations, anecdotes ou quelque chose ». Il y a un quelque chose en particulier que tu veux savoir ?

J : Ça donne l'impression que je fourre mon nez dans des affaires qui me concernent pas, dit comme ça, mais… OK.

J : On peut commencer avec une facile : quand est-ce que tu a compris que tu étais homo ?

W : C'est une facile, ça ? J'imagine que c'est le cas pour certains. Pour moi… Au milieu de ma puberté, je pense. Je n'ai jamais été vu comme « le gay » et j'ai tendance à perturber le « gaydar » des autres (j'ignore si des gens pensent vraiment qu'une telle chose existe).

J : Donc t'aimais le foot et le rugby, gamin, au lieu des pop stars et des comédies musicales ?

W : Mes parents auraient méprisé les uns comme les autres. Ils ont été presque plus déçus par ma décision de laisser tomber l'université qu'ils ne l'étaient quand je leur ai parlé de mon homosexualité.

J : On rigolait donc pas avec les études chez toi.

W : Ma mère a deux doctorats et mon père en a trois. Ils étaient absolument positivement choqués quand mon frère et moi n'avons pas pris la même voie.

J : Ton frère a laissé tombé les études supérieures aussi ?

W : Non, il a fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, a obtenu le diplôme brigué dans le domaine qu'il avait choisi, mais il n'a jamais vu l'intérêt de chercher plus de qualifications non plus.

J : D'accord. Alors tu leur as dit que tu étais gay quand tu étais ado ?

W : Je n'ai eu de réelle expérience avec aucun des genres pendant longtemps. J'ai toujours été petit pour mon âge, maigrichon et avec une grande gueule néfaste pour les relations sociales. Je ne suis toujours pas doué pour comprendre quand je ne dois pas dire certaines choses, parfois. C'était pire à l'époque.

J : Tu étais plus intelligent que tes camarades de classe, je suppose.

W : Plus intelligent que mes professeurs également.

J : Ouais, ça je peux le croire :-)

W : Puis j'ai atteint la puberté et j'ai grandi d'un coup. J'ai toujours été maigre, mais je suis carrément devenu rachitique, dégingandé, boutonneux, je n'étais donc vraiment pas en position d'attirer l'attention romantique de qui que ce soit.

J : Dans ton premier message, tu disais que tu es « généralement considéré comme séduisant. » J'imagine que tu as fini par t'épaissir ?

W : Oh, je suis toujours rachitique et dégingandé. Mais avec style, maintenant.

J : Je vais pas te demander une photo parce que je sais que tu me diras non, mais sache que j'essaie vraiment très fort d'imaginer ;-)

W : Continue d'imaginer.

J : OK. Donc. Pas de petite-copine ni de petit-copain, et tes parents ont fait un scandale quand tu as parlé de ton homosexualité.

W : Il y a plus que ça.

J : Je t'écoute ?

W : J'étais scolarisé en internat pour mon lycée (pendant tout mon second cycle, à vrai dire). Un nouvel établissement dans lequel personne ne me connaissait d'avant. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un garçon qui ne cachait pas son attirance pour moi. Au bout de quelques mois, nous passions le plus clair de notre temps dans les placards d'entretiens et derrière le gymnase.

J : Vous sortiez ensemble, ou c'était juste comme ça ?

W : Je pensais qu'on sortait ensemble. Il s'est avéré que c'était l'autre option.

J : Navré pour toi.

W : Ne le sois pas. C'était une leçon importante. Mais cette expérience m'a enfin amené à « sortir du placard » auprès de ma famille (je pensais que lui et moi resterions ensemble pour toujours, à l'époque. C'était naïf, je sais, mais j'avais seize ans et j'étais plein d'espoirs. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie de souffrir ma présence, avant lui.)

J : Et ta famille l'a mal pris.

W : Ils m'ont retiré du lycée et ont trouvé un autre établissement, plus strict, pour moi. Un qui ne tolérait pas « ces aberrations », comme disait mon père.

J : Tu as gardé contact avec ton ami/petit-ami ?

W : J'ai essayé, mais il m'a très clairement fait savoir que j'avais juste été un orifice bien pratique, qui ne l'était plus. C'était une école non-mixte et il « n'était pas homo » donc ça n'aurait de toute façon pas duré. Ses options étaient limitées et j'étais simplement le plus crédule.

J : C'est terrible. Je sais que j'ai pu penser de cette façon à propos de certains de mes coups d'un soir, à l'époque du début de l'armée, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit aux filles concernées. Et je grince des dents, quand j'y repense aujourd'hui.

W : Ça reste la seule vraie « relation », pour ce qu'elle vaut. J'ai vu quelques autres personnes depuis, bien sûr, mais jamais personne avec qui j'ai voulu plus que quelque chose de physique.

J : Tu as manqué des choses alors. Le sexe, c'est sympa, bien sûr, mais c'est autre chose de juste s'asseoir dans un silence convivial ou de partager le canapé en gueulant contre la télé ensemble. Avoir quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance.

W : C'est ce qui te manque, depuis ton colocataire ?

W : Merde. Pardon, c'était mal vu de ma part. Je voulais pas que ça sorte si brutalement.

W : Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

J : C'est rien. Et ouais, j'imagine que oui.

J : Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de complicité en dehors d'une relation amoureuse, avant, mais c'était bien. On s'engueulait parfois, comme n'importe quelles personnes qui vivent ensemble, mais sa présence me manque, tout simplement. Pour des trucs comme ça : se charrier, parler de tout et de rien, et puis de temps en temps, avoir une conversation plus profonde qui me donnait de quoi réfléchir pendant des lustres ensuite.

W : C'est ça, être dans une relation romantique sérieuse ? De ton expérience, du moins ?

J : Dans les bonnes, ouais.

J : Parfois, le sexe est fantastique et on ne fait que penser à l'autre. Mais si tu ne trouves pas de réconfort dans les moments calmes, aussi, ça ne peut pas marcher.

J : J'imagine que c'est aussi bien que toi et moi puissions voir notre compatibilité maintenant sur ce point, pendant que tu voles encore pour je-ne-sais-où, comme ça, quand/si tu rentres en Angleterre, on pourra tout de suite sauter à la partie fun :-D

W : Tu voudras toujours de moi ? Même maintenant que tu sais que, sur le plan des relations, je suis si mauvais que je n'en ai jamais eu de vraie ?

J : Il faut une première fois à tout.

J : Et j'ai hâte de voir un peu plus de ce flirt embarrassant que tu mentionnais l'autre fois ;-)

W : Je peux définitivement promettre l'aspect « embarrassant ».

J : T'en fais pas pour ça. J'aime quand c'est embarrassant.

J : Et à voir ce mot écrit trois fois de suite, ça paraît bizarre. Embarrassant. Embarrassant. Embarrassant. Embarrassant. Trop de consonnes doubles.

W : Tu es adorable.

J : On me l'a pas sorti depuis un moment, ce qualificatif-là. Ces derniers temps, j'ai surtout été « inoffensif » ou « une crème ». Ou « ce pauvre John Watson. »

W : Tu préférerais qu'on emploie d'autres termes ?

J : Irrésistible ? Talentueux ? Sexy ? *clin d'œil*

W : Dis-moi s'il te plaît que tu n'as pas vraiment fait un clin d'œil à ton ordinateur.

J : Pas avant, mais maintenant, oui.

J : Il faudrait que tu sois là pour en percevoir tout l'effet.

W : J'aimerais être là.

J : J'aimerais que tu sois là aussi.

W : John, il faut que j'y aille. Je suis désolé. On se reparle en ligne bientôt ?

J : Avec plaisir. Passe une bonne nuit.

W : Toi aussi.


	16. Mardi 16 Décembre

Cher « Univers »,

Putain, je viens de passer une journée atroce. Il y avait un monde terrible au boulot, le métro s'est arrêté en pleine voie pendant quarante-cinq minutes pour une raison inconnue et mon appartement me paraît terriblement vide et silencieux. Il y a la grippe qui tourne, donc une horde d'enfants malades qui prennent d'assaut la salle d'attente. On pourrait croire que le calme à la maison serait le bienvenu, mais c'est vraiment pas le cas. Je déteste que Londres s'agite autour de moi et que je ne sois que spectateur.

Je voulais te dire merci pour la discussion de l'autre jour. Tu avais raison : c'était mieux de parler de tout, une chose à la fois, plutôt que moi qui te demandais de tout déballer dans un genre de mise à nu par message. Si ça peut te consoler, ta famille a l'air d'être composée de cons et j'aimerais que tu n'aies pas eu à traverser ce genre de rejet (ou bien que tu n'aies plus à les traverser encore maintenant, on dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment fini par accepter que tu sois « out »?). J'ai des frissons en imaginant qu'il aurait fallu que je cache tout intérêt pour le sexe ou autre. C'est plus ou moins le but de la fac, bordel.

J'aimerais que tu puisses m'en dire plus sur toi. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas et je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennui avec tes supérieurs, mais est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu peux me dire ? Une description physique (générale) ou m'en dire plus à propos de ta profession ? Quelque chose d'autre ? Jusque-là, j'ai les données suivantes : « grand, possède cheveux et lunettes, voyage beaucoup, et va à des réunions avec des gens qui n'ont pas envie de le voir. » Si c'est tout ce que tu peux dire, je le respecte, mais ce serait agréable d'en savoir plus.

Tu as mentionné un retour en Angleterre bientôt. Tu as une idée de quand ? J'imagine que j'ai jusqu'à ce moment-là pour décider de comment te faire la meilleure impression ;-)

– John


	17. Chapter 17

Cher John,

Diantre, je ne suis pas sûre d’être prêt à devenir un univers entier. Peut-être que je pourrais commencer par être juste ton système solaire ?

« Grand, possède des cheveux et des lunettes, voyage beaucoup et va à des réunions avec des personnes qui n’ont pas envie de le voir » est une description plutôt appropriée. J’ai cette constitution formidablement britannique qui fait que je brûle si je reste au soleil plus de deux minutes, mais j’ai passé assez de temps dans des pays équatoriaux, à présent, pour que ma peau ait adopté un beige indéfinissable. Mes cheveux ont beaucoup éclairci, par ailleurs. Ils sont d’habitude plutôt sur la partie sombre du spectre du brun, mais (à en juger par tes photos), ils sont pratiquement assortis aux tiens en ce moment. Ça ne vaut probablement pas la peine d’essayer de visualiser tout ça puisque mon bronzage a tendance à disparaître à la première occasion imaginable, dès que je passe quelques jours dans un climat plus frais.

Quoi d’autre… J’ai déjà parlé de mes membres longs et maigrichons et de mes traits bizarres (j’ai toujours eu l’impression d’avoir un physique étrange, en vérité. Pas au point d’être remarqué dans une foule, mais je ne serai clairement jamais acteur de films). J’ai commencé à faire pousser ma barbe quelques fois parce que c’est la coutume dans certains des pays que j’ai visités et j’ai certes un air bizarre sans, mais c’est encore pire avec, alors j’ai tendance à la raser dès que je le peux, quand j’en ai fini avec une de ces localisations spécifiques.

J’aimerais pouvoir t’en dire plus à propos de mon travail, mais c’est vraiment impossible. Peut-être que je pourrai raconter plus en personne, un jour. Je ne fais pas grand-chose d’autre que voyager. Attendre assis dans des aéroports, attendre assis dans des camions, attendre assis dans des trains. Beaucoup d’attente assise. J’apprécie toujours de passer par des pays plus développés où je peux trouver des livres en anglais et identifier ce qu’il y a dans la nourriture, en général (J’ai des notions d’autres langues, mais suffisamment dans seulement trois d’entre elles pour y lire pour le plaisir). Au final, ça me laisse beaucoup de temps pour penser à ce que sera ma vie quand je rentrerai. Je ne sais toujours pas quand ce sera, ça dépend de quand je termine mon projet actuel, pas d’une date spécifique. Mais j’espère beaucoup pouvoir passer du temps avec toi quand je rentrerai à Londres. Beaucoup de mes pensées semblent tourner autour de toi, que je sois censé me concentrer ou non sur autre chose.

À part Brighton, tu as beaucoup voyagé ? J’imagine que ton service militaire s’est fait à l’étranger ? Y a-t-il un endroit où tu aimerais particulièrement aller un jour ?

– William.


	18. Dimanche 20 Décembre (très tôt)

Cher William,

Merci, c'est déjà une bonne base. Ça me donne au moins un vague visage auquel penser quand je lis tes e-mails. Tu parles vraiment quatre langues différentes (dont l'anglais) ? Lesquelles ? Il y en a combien d'autres dans lesquelles tu peux te débrouiller ? J'ai fait un peu de Français à l'école, mais je suis presque certain que tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est les insultes.

Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup voyagé, en fait. On n'était pas vraiment pleins aux as quand j'étais petit, Brighton était donc la sortie de l'année hors de Londres. J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dans l'armée en Afghanistan (concrètement, c'était poussiéreux et il faisait trop chaud). Comprends-moi bien : il y avait aussi des beaux paysages, mais c'était dur de se concentrer là-dessus quand les potes et moi, on essuyait des tirs ennemis. On avait une poignée de types américains et australiens dans la base, par contre, alors je les ai entendus raconter des histoires. (Il n'y avait pas que des types, c'est de là que vient le surnom des « Trois Continents », les équipes médicales étaient plus mixtes, mais même les femmes étaient généralement considérées comme « un des gars »)

Et où j'aimerais bien aller… La Californie, ça a l'air sympa d'après les Américains. Je me dis que ça serait intéressant juste pour s'imprégner : les Américains sont une espèce de mélange entre l'effronterie et la convivialité. Et puis les troupes basées avec nous avaient toutes l'air d'aimer l'accent britannique. Tu sais, un peu de vocabulaire typiquement british ici et là : si ça pouvait m'aider à choper, j'hésitais vraiment pas à forcer le trait. J'imagine que ça n'aurait pas marché sur toi :-)

Je pense que je dois l'admettre : j'ai un peu d'appréhension par rapport à toi. À propos de nous. Pas parce que je doute qu'on marche bien ensemble, mais parce que tout le monde dans ma vie m'a entendu répéter à tout bout de champ que j'étais hétéro, ces deux dernières années (toujours à cause de ce même coloc, celui dont je t'ai parlé : tout le monde partait du principe qu'on était en couple. TOUT LE MONDE. Ça n'a jamais eu l'air de le déranger, mais ça me rendait fou. Je passais la moitié de mon temps à rappeler aux autres qu'on n'était pas ensemble, mais personne ne m'a jamais cru.)

Bref, je n'ai jamais eu à faire de coming-out, m'inscrire ici comme « bisexuel » est la chose la plus aventureuse que j'ai jamais faite, dans ce domaine en tout cas. J'ai peur que quand tu rentreras à Londres, je fasse tout foirer en te présentant aux gens comme un « ami » plutôt que « mon petit-ami » à un moment où tu t'attendrais à plus, et où j'en n'aurais pas conscience, et que ça te fâchera parce que tu te diras que je suis homophobe ou je sais pas quoi. J'arrive même pas à me confronter à l'idée de ce que va dire ma sœur quand elle apprendra que j'ai été en contact avec un type à l'étranger via ce site, bordel. Elle appellera ma mère pour exulter, sûrement. Elle est comme ça.

Ouais, donc, je suis pas en train de dire que je veux faire marche arrière, c'est juste que… merde. C'est le stéréotype du quarantenaire refoulé, et c'est complètement moi, hein ? Je veux pas être un connard, j'ai juste peur de créer une tempête dans un verre d'eau en parlant de ma bisexualité s'il s'avère finalement que ça ne marche pas. Et, OK, j'ai vraiment peur de ce que ma poignée d'amis aura à en dire. Je peux accepter qu'ils commencent par en rire, mais après ? Est-ce qu'ils se mettront à arrêter de m'appeler parce qu'ils auront peur que je les mate chaque fois qu'on va au bar ? Est-ce que ça redevient normal au bout d'un moment ou bien ils ne me regarderont plus jamais pareil ?

Il est tard (tôt, techniquement, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée de dormir il y a des lustres) et je suis encore en train de divaguer. J'espère que ça te rebute pas. Une part de moi voudrait juste repousser le moment d'y penser jusqu'à ton retour à Londres, attendre de voir si tout ce truc d'être gay me parle autant en réalité que dans ma tête. Et une autre part ne peut pas s'arrêter de se dire que peu importe combien on connecte bien, toi et moi, je devrais tout lâcher maintenant parce que je suis pas doué pour entretenir une relation amoureuse et que je vais inévitablement tout faire foirer, et qu'à ce moment-là j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir ouvert cette boîte de Pandore, parce qu'être « hétéro » serait plus facile. Mais je vais m'accrocher à la troisième part, celle qui me dit qu'il se pourrait vraiment que je t'aime bien. Et ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime ces échanges qu'on a, peu importe la distance. Parce que je veux pas être un connard comme ça, et parce que j'ai vraiment l'espoir que tu en vailles la peine.

– John


	19. Dimanche 20 Décembre (moins tôt)

Cher William,

Zut, tu veux bien faire comme si tu n'avais pas reçu mon dernier message ? J'ai (encore) pas dormi de la nuit, mon cerveau était dans le brouillard, et plus on approche de Noël, plus je donne dans la sensiblerie. Je donne l'impression d'être un vrai crétin dans ce message, et je ne voudrais pas que tu en déduises des choses fausses sur moi. Je ne suis pas si geignard, d'habitude, je te le promets. Ma compagnie est bien plus tolérable maintenant que j'ai réussi à dormir.

– John


	20. Lundi 21 Décembre

Cher John,

Je ne peux pas simplement faire comme si je n'avais pas lu un message comme celui-là, mais je pense que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Dans mon tout premier message, je disais que je n'étais ni sorti du placard, ni dedans. C'est vrai, mais ça signifie aussi que je n'ai pas à m'occuper de problèmes comme des amis qui changent de point de vue sur moi. La plupart des personnes qui ont de l'importance pour moi n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans ma vie plus personnelle (je dirais bien « vie sexuelle », mais il n'y a pas eu grand-chose qui réponde à ce nom-là non plus). Une chose à laquelle tu peux réfléchir : si tes amis partaient de toute façon du principe que tu étais engagée dans une relation homosexuelle avec ton colocataire, pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils te traiteraient différemment en voyant se vérifier leurs suspicions concernant ton orientation ?

Bien, maintenant revenons à des questions venues plus tôt et à des sujets plus légers : les langues étrangères. Mon frère et moi avons toujours été bilingues, élevés en Français et Anglais, et notre mère nous a enseigné très tôt l'Allemand. Lorsque j'ai commencé l'école, j'ai découvert combien j'excellais en langues en général (particulièrement en Latin, surtout quand j'ai compris que le jargon scientifique prend la plupart de ses racines dans le Latin). Ces quatre langues (Anglais, Français, Allemand, Latin) sont celles avec lesquelles je suis le plus à l'aise.

Pour les autres : j'ai appris seul le Chinois (enfin, le Cantonais) dans des livres pendant un été autour de mes dix ans, juste pour prouver que j'en étais capable (et pour montrer que j'étais plus intelligent que mon frère). Il semblerait que je le prononce de façon abominable mais cet apprentissage a malgré tout ses usages. Le Cantonais et le Mandarin s'écrivent de façon identique, ce qui me permet de prétendre que je parle le Cantonais lorsque je suis à Beijing et que je parle Mandarin quand je suis à Hong Kong. Comme ça, je peux simplement écrire au lieu de parler. Bref, je suis ensuite passé au Russe pour avoir une compréhension rudimentaire des langues slaves, quoique je n'aie jamais atteint le niveau d'un russe natif. J'aimerais un jour connaître au moins un langage de chaque branche majeure (les classifications linguistiques sont souvent arbitraires, bien sûr, mais ça me donnerait une base plus large à partir de laquelle travailler. Mes connaissances en Latin et en Français, par exemple, impliquent que je comprends l'Italien, l'Espagnol, le Portugais et le Roumain, la plupart du temps, même si ce n'est pas nécessairement suffisant pour saisir les expressions idiomatiques.

Excuse-moi, je ne comptais pas t'envoyer un tel pavé avec tant d'informations à propos de mon historique linguistique. Il suffisait de te dire que c'est un domaine dans lequel j'excelle, et que tu serais sûrement surpris de voir comme il est fréquent que des gens passent à côté de nuances présentes dans leur propre langue. C'est la seule chose qui m'ait apporté une certaine satisfaction pendant ce séjour à l'étranger. Je n'ai peut-être pas l'occasion de trouver quoi que ce soit qui me rappelle la maison, mais l'immersion dans ces environnements est parfaite pour cimenter l'utilisation de nouveaux mots étrangers et m'éviter de complètement mourir d'ennui. Pourtant, j'abandonnerais tout ça sans la moindre hésitation si je pouvais m'offrir des passe-temps plus familiers à la place. Je découvre ainsi que je peux être sentimental.

C'est la troisième fois que tu te connectes au site au plein milieu de la nuit à Londres. Est-ce que tu souffres d'insomnie ? Normalement, j'envisage les messages envoyés à minuit et qu'on regrette immédiatement comme le produit d'une nuit prolongée au pub, mais tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas une relation très facile avec l'alcool, alors je penche plutôt pour l'insomnie. Je suis navré si c'est le cas, j'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger, de mon côté, et je traverse des périodes où mon rythme biologique se dérègle complètement. Surtout en période de stress. J'espère sincèrement que notre correspondance fait décroître ton stress plutôt qu'il ne l'accroît ?

– William


	21. Mardi 22 Décembre

Cher William,

Je t'interdis formellement de penser que tu es la cause de mes horaires de sommeil chaotiques. Je pense que je suis stressé, oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois. J'ai quitté l'armée avec un trou dans l'épaule (est-ce que je t'en ai déjà parlé ? Je ne le sens quasiment plus, mais la cicatrice reste visible) et un diagnostic de trouble de stress post-traumatique. Diagnostic stupide, selon moi, c'est rien d'aussi terrible que ces pauvres types qui sursautent à cause de leur ombre et qui n'arrivent pas à garder un job normal, mais ça veut quand même dire que je fais de violents cauchemars, de temps en temps. L'an dernier, ça ne m'arrivait plus qu'une fois par mois. Ça a empiré ces derniers temps, mais je pense que c'est seulement parce qu'on approche de Noël et que tout le monde est joyeux d'une façon écœurante et que… pas moi.

Désolé, je suis pas vraiment rabat-joie, en vrai. Normalement, j'aime même Noël, c'est la première année où je n'accroche aucune décoration de Noël. Ça n'aurait pas vraiment d'intérêt, mon appartement est franchement inintéressant, de toute façon, alors c'est pas y mettre un sapin factice bon marché qui y va changer quelque chose. Je suis devenu un peu minimaliste après avoir déménagé de mon appart précédent. Trop de souvenirs pour prendre plus que ce que j'ai pris. J'ai en gros quelques meubles, la base de ce qu'il faut dans un frigo et mon ordinateur portable. Le frère de mon ancien colocataire a un arrangement avec la propriétaire afin de laisser les affaires de Sherlock dans l'appartement pendant quelque temps, donc je n'ai pas encore eu à affronter la question de « qu'est-ce que je vais FAIRE du bordel que j'ai accumulé ? ». Un jour, il en aura marre de payer un loyer au centre de Londres juste pour faire office de garde-meubles, et il faudra que je décide de ce que je veux garder et de ce dont je vais me débarrasser. Une partie de moi voudrait demander quelques affaires de Sherlock, juste pour le souvenir, mais je pense que si je fais ça, je ne tournerai jamais la page. Ou alors peut-être juste quelque chose que je pourrais enfermer quelque part pour le seul réconfort de savoir que c'est là.

C'est vraiment cool, pour les langues étrangères. Je ne serais pas capable de toutes les garder en ordre dans ma tête, je pense. Et c'est fantastique que tu puisses mettre en application tes connaissances, même si je comprends complètement que tu ne veuilles rien d'autre que rentrer en Angleterre. Les rares fois où j'ai eu des permissions en Afghanistan, j'ai jamais eu l'impression de rentrer « à la maison », même en étant cerné par des soldats britanniques qui voulaient faire des trucs d'Anglais, comme boire du thé ou parler des derniers résultats de la Première Ligue. C'était pas assez humide pour se substituer à Londres, clairement.

Je fais des heures supplémentaires cette semaine, tous les autres ont une famille à qui rendre visite pour les vacances et je me suis dit que ça m'aiderait à penser à autre chose. Mon ami Greg m'a menacé d'acheter une quantité franchement démesurée d'alcool pour notre « Noël entre célibataires. » J'imagine que je devrais être ravi que son nouvel appart ne soit qu'à un demi-mile du mien. Ça rendra moins insupportable le retour inévitablement laborieux. Je n'ai plus bu dans le but de prendre une cuite depuis la fac, je pense. Juste une bière ou deux avec des copains de temps en temps. Greg est flic, ce qui veut dire qu'il doit avoir une tolérance à l'alcool de niveau olympique. Je vais pas essayer de le suivre.

Donc voilà, c'est ça ma vie, en ce moment. J'ai volontairement attendu une heure raisonnable pour t'envoyer ce message :-) (Raisonnable ici, en tout cas, c'est pas ma faute si t'es à Hong Kong ou je sais pas où). Réponds-moi vite ?

– John


	22. Chapter 22

Cher John,

Je viens de recevoir ton e-mail, est-ce que c'est assez rapide pour toi ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une journée « _incasinata,_ » comme on dit en Italie. On n'a pas vraiment de traduction pour ce mot, une notion entre « pourrie » et « _franchement foireuse_ », peut-être ? C'était comme ça pour tous ces derniers jours, à vrai dire. Mon dernier enchaînement de réunions ne s'est pas bien passé et j'ai trois fois plus de travail que prévu pour essayer de réparer les dégâts, maintenant. Je ne me suis pas autorisé à regarder si j'avais reçu quelque chose de ta part tant que je n'avais pas réglé cette affaire d'une façon qui me permettait de m'arrêter un peu, parce que sinon je n'aurais rien fait d'autre que de rafraîchir la page de la messagerie toutes les dix secondes, alors que j'étais censé me concentrer sur tout autre chose.

Je ne suis pas pressé de voir Noël arriver non plus. Je déteste être loin de chez moi, je déteste le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire de productif tant qu'une bande de crétins ne se seront pas bougé les fesses et je déteste le fait que je ne peux pas le passer avec toi. Non pas que je m'emporte au point de réquisitionner ton jour de Noël, bien sûr, mais ça serait bien de le passer avec quelqu'un qui se trouverait en ma compagnie de son propre choix. Personne ne le fête, ici (la religion chrétienne n'est pas dominante) alors Noël sera juste une date sur le calendrier, tout au plus. Je vais sûrement le passer dans un endroit inconfortable, à attendre. Encore.

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de te le dire, mais ton ancien colocataire, qu'il soit « sérieusement brillant ou non », a été stupide de te laisser derrière. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu as un ami avec lequel passer cette journée délicate. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à la vivre seul.

– William


	23. Jeudi 24 Décembre

Cher William,

J'essaierai de me souvenir de l'adjectif « _incasinata_ », ça a l'air d'un mot qui pourrait être utile. Ça décrit bien ma vie de ces derniers mois. Elle s'améliore, cependant.

Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance pour que tu m'appelles ? Ou que tu m'envoies un SMS ? Mon numéro est le +44 79 5590 5099, si c'est possible pour toi. Je ne peux pas discuter quand je suis au boulot, évidemment, mais je trouve souvent un peu de temps pour écrire des SMS entre deux patients, selon l'affluence du moment. Pas de problème si tu ne peux pas, mais rien qu'un message, ce serait mieux que de se connecter sur ce site et vérifier mes messages toutes les 10 minutes :-) Je travaillais jusqu'à dix-sept heures aujourd'hui (aucune idée de l'heure que ça peut faire dans ton fuseau horaire) et pareil le lendemain de Noël. Le cabinet est fermé pour Noël, alors j'aurai au moins un peu de temps pour moi avant d'y retourner.

Ma sœur a appelé hier. Ça sortait un peu de nulle part. Elle fait ça, des fois, et c'est laborieux de se faire la causette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle invente une excuse pour filer au bout de quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas si elle avait quelque chose de particulier à me dire sans jamais arriver au cœur du sujet ou si elle se sentait juste coupable qu'on ne soit plus en contact, mais ça m'évite la peine de l'appeler à cause d'un éclat d'esprit de Noël malavisé. Est-ce que ta famille a organisé un gros Noël malgré ton absence ?

J'hésite sur ce que je dois acheter pour mon ami Greg pour Noël. Une partie de moi veut juste se pointer avec un pack de six et dire que c'est suffisant, mais j'ai aussi l'impression que je dois faire plus. Peut-être un truc qu'on pourrait casser ensemble, en catharsis façon « 35 heures, c'est déjà trop. » À moins que ce ne soit une très mauvaise idée, combiné à de la bière. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé (si j'attends beaucoup plus longtemps, tous les magasins seront fermés et ça deviendra un débat stérile, ce qui pourrait bien avoir une influence sur ma décision finale…)

En tout cas, dans l'éventualité improbable où tu te trouverais sur les îles Fiji et que tu aurais une demi-journée d'avance sur moi, je te souhaite un Noël tolérable. Puisse ton attente être courte et tes réunions couronnées de succès.

– John

Cher William,

J'essaierai de me souvenir de l'adjectif « _incasinata_ », ça a l'air d'un mot qui pourrait être utile. Ça décrit bien ma vie de ces derniers mois. Elle s'améliore, cependant.

Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance pour que tu m'appelles ? Ou que tu m'envoies un SMS ? Mon numéro est le +44 79 5590 5099, si c'est possible pour toi. Je ne peux pas discuter quand je suis au boulot, évidemment, mais je trouve souvent un peu de temps pour écrire des SMS entre deux patients, selon l'affluence du moment. Pas de problème si tu ne peux pas, mais rien qu'un message, ce serait mieux que de se connecter sur ce site et vérifier mes messages toutes les 10 minutes :-) Je travaillais jusqu'à dix-sept heures aujourd'hui (aucune idée de l'heure que ça peut faire dans ton fuseau horaire) et pareil la veille de Noël. Le cabinet est fermé pour Noël, alors j'aurai au moins un peu de temps pour moi avant d'y retourner.

Ma sœur a appelé hier. Ça sortait un peu de nulle part. Elle fait ça, des fois, et c'est laborieux de se faire la causette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle invente une excuse pour filer au bout de quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas si elle avait quelque chose de particulier à me dire sans jamais arriver au cœur du sujet ou si elle se sentait juste coupable qu'on ne soit plus en contact, mais ça m'évite la peine de l'appeler à cause d'un éclat d'esprit de Noël malavisé. Est-ce que ta famille a organisé un gros Noël malgré ton absence ?

J'hésite sur ce que je dois acheter pour mon ami Greg pour Noël. Une partie de moi veut juste se pointer avec un pack de six et dire que c'est suffisant, mais j'ai aussi l'impression que je dois faire plus. Peut-être un truc qu'on pourrait casser ensemble, en catharsis façon « 35 heures, c'est déjà trop. » À moins que ce ne soit une très mauvaise idée, combiné à de la bière. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé (si j'attends beaucoup plus longtemps, tous les magasins seront fermés et ça deviendra un débat stérile, ce qui pourrait bien avoir une influence sur ma décision finale…)

En tout cas, dans l'éventualité improbable où tu te trouverais sur les îles Fiji et que tu aurais une demi-journée d'avance sur moi, je te souhaite un Noël tolérable. Puisse ton attente être courte et tes réunions couronnées de succès.

– John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un très beau Noël à tous.tes :)


	24. Vendredi 25 Décembre (très tôt)

Cher John,

Joyeux Noël (c'est le milieu de la nuit à Londres, je sais, mais techniquement on est le 25). Je ne peux ni appeler ni envoyer de SMS, mais je promets de penser à toi aujourd'hui. Profite de ta soirée et de la compagnie. J'essaierai de t'écrire plus longuement plus tard.

– William


	25. Vendredi 25 Décembre (un peu plus tard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeet en fait ce chapitre était censé arriver vers 3 ou 4h du matin... ;)

J : Joyeux Noé !

J : Noël

J : Auto-correcteur de merle

J : de merde

J : Je sais pas écrire quand je suis bourré

W : Tu es sur ton téléphone ? Toujours à la soirée chez ton ami pour votre « Noël entre célibataires » ?

J : Sur le chemin du retour, là

J : pas de neige, mais il fait un vraiment temps de merle

J : de merde

J : Je pense que je vais juste dire « de merle » maintenant

W : Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

J : t'es pas au milieu d'une réunion, si ?

W : Non, juste en pleine attente interminable. Je suis dans ma chambre, occupé à parcourir internet et attendre un coup de fil. Qui n'arrivera probablement pas avant demain.

J : Parfait. Parce que quand je rentre je prends mon ordi et je m'installe à poil dans mon lit pour te dire tous les trucs cochons que j'ai envie de te faire.

W : Vraiment ?

J : Attends, j'ouvre la porte

J : Déso pour ça, l'écran de mon portable est trop petit pour marcher et taper en même temps. Je suis sur mon PC.

W : L'écran est-il trop petit seulement quand tu viens de boire « une quantité franchement démesurée d'alcool » ou ta vision baisse-t-elle ?

J : Je t'emmerle.

J : Et ouais, j'ai fait exprès de l'écrire comme ça cette fois. J'aime bien.

W : Charmant.

J : Non mais sérieusement : t'es habillé comment ? Parce que je suis au lit, là et j'ai viré ma veste et mes chaussures parce qu'elles étaient trempées, mais je voudrais retirer d'autres choses.

W : Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste ?

J : Un pantalon en velours côtelé brun, des chaussettes beiges, une chemise marron et mon pull blanc cassé. Mes chaussettes aussi sont trempées.

W : Pas de sous-vêtements ?

J : Rien que tu peux voir avec mon pantalon toujours sur moi ;-)

W : Grand Dieu, nous voilà de nouveau sur le terrain des émoticônes.

J : Je veux savoir ce que tu portes.

W : Là, de la tête aux pieds : mes lunettes, un t-shirt gris inconfortablement raide et un pantalon de pyjama en tartan. Et ma montre.

J : Pas de sous-vêtements ? ;-)

W : Est-ce que tu vas essayer de le découvrir ?

J : Oh que oui. C'est obligé qu'on fasse ça.

W : Qu'est-ce que « ça », exactement ?

J : T'as jamais fait de cybersexe avant ?

W : Non. Personne ne s'est jamais proposé.

J : Tant mieux, ça sera le meilleur que t'auras jamais eu

J : Tu peux commencer par enlever ton t-shirt. Imagine que c'est moi qui te l'ôte.

W : Comment tu le ferais ?

J : Je me m'assiérais sur tes genoux et t'embrasserais jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à faire des petits bruits en soufflant

J : et puis j'irais chercher vers le bas, mes doigts qui caressent tes hanches, en jouant avec le bas de ton t-shirt jusqu'à ce que mes mains se retrouvent sous l'ourlet

J : et je passerais mes paumes sur tes flancs et le long de tes bras, en levant ton t-shirt au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'il vire

J : dès qu'il passe au-dessus de ta tête, je te roulerais encore une pelle monumentale

W : tu risques d'expédier mes lunettes, si tu ne les enlèves pas avant.

J : T'en aurais pas besoin. Tu penses qui d'un bandeau sur les yeux ?

J : quoi*

W : J'ai jamais essayé ?

J : On peut garder pour une autre fois alors. Je veux plein de fois avec toi. Pour l'instant, je me frotte à toi à cheval sur tes cuisses pendant que je t'embrasse, ma bite pressée contre la tienne à travers nos pantalons

J : et à travers zéro à deux caleçons, selon ;-)

W : Où je mettrais mes mains ? Sur ta taille, j'imagine ?

J : Tu serais trop surpris pour le faire au début, trop pris par ce que fait ma langue dans ta bouche. Mais après tu alternerais entre passer tes mains le long de mon dos et essayer de peloter mon cul

J : Ce qui marcherait pas trop, parce que mon pantalon n'est pas bien taillé.

J : C'est pas mon préféré mais il paraît qu'il me fait un beau fessier.

W : Je crois que ton pull serait dans le passage aussi. Enlève-le.

J : T'as enlevé ton t-shirt ?

W : Oui.

J : J'arrêterais de t'embrasser juste assez longtemps pour retirer mon pull alors et pour déboutonner ta chemise

W : Oh, je suis à peu près sûr que je t'aiderais à faire ça. Je serais mieux placé que toi pour voir les boutons.

J : Non, pendant que je te roule des pelles, tu serais pas mieux placé. Mais d'accord, t'ouvrirais ma chemise et tu sortirais le bas de mon pantalon et on serait torse nu contre torse nu pendant que je bouge sur tes cuisses.

J : Je n'ai pas énormément de poils sur le torse, un peu en dessous de la moyenne, et ils sont assez blonds pour pas se voir, mais tu pourrais les sentir frotter contre tes tétons quand on est serrés l'un contre l'autre

W : Je n'ai quasiment aucun poil sur le torse.

J : OK.

W : Et aussi bronzés que soient mon visage et mes bras, je reste terriblement pâle partout ailleurs.

J : Ça a le même goût, quel que soit ton bronzage. Je poserais des baisers en descendant sur toi, de ta bouche à ta mâchoire à ton cou à tes clavicules jusqu'à ton torse. Je lécherais derrière ton oreille, pour voir si t'aimes ça.

W : Je… frissonne rien que d'y penser.

J : Bordel, yes. Imagine comme je te ferais frissonner, comment je te ferais fermer les yeux et haleter. Et je dresserais la carte de tous les points sensibles dans ton cou, je lécherais et sucerais un téton, en jouant avec mes doigts sur l'autre. Et puis j'échangerais, et puis encore.

W : Je croyais que t'avais jamais fait ça avec un homme ?

J : Ouais

J : J'ai regardé plein de porno gay par contre, j'ai appris quelques trucs

J : Je peux extrapoler à partir d'expériences passées

J : T'es assis sur ton lit ?

W : Maintenant oui.

J : Appuie-toi contre le mur. Imagine ce que tu sens quand je bouge sur toi. Je te bloque, mes genoux en étau autour de tes hanches, pas de marge de manœuvre. Entièrement à ma merci.

J : Je te caresserais avec ma langue en descendant sur ton torse, ton ventre, je dessinerais tes côtes, tes muscles et tout ce que je peux atteindre comme ça

W : J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait plus de côtes que de muscles.

J : Mon torse effleurerait ta queue pendant que je fais ça, avec juste assez de contact pour que ce soit bon mais rien qui te fasse vraiment réagir. Pas encore. Ton pantalon de pyjama est en quoi ?

W : En coton, je suppose.

J : épais ? Fin ? Pelucheux ? Plutôt soyeux ?

W : Relativement fin, un peu pelucheux.

J : Utilise ta main pour frotter la paume — à plat — sur ta bite à travers ton pantalon. Imagine que c'est mon torse qui appuie contre toi. Je mettrais beaucoup d'attention sur ton nombril, à t'allumer jusqu'à ce que tu te tortilles sous moi, désespéré que je passe à la suite. Prends ton autre pouce, presse-le dans ton nombril et fais des ronds avec.

W : C'est étrangement érotique.

J : Carrément.

J : Quand je serai satisfait et prêt à passer à la suite, je reculerai un peu et j'attraperai sous tes genoux pour te tirer à plat-dos

W : Je regarderais probablement vers le plafond en essayant de me rappeler comment on fait pour respirer. Tu es… étonnamment précis.

J : J'accrocherais mes pouces dans la bande de ton pyjama et je les descendrais sur tes hanches. Caleçon ?

W : Boxer en coton noir.

J : Il vire aussi. Puis je me mettrais entre tes jambes et je bloquerais tes cuisses pour te garder immobile. Et je ferais rien d'autre que te regarder, juste ça, bien longtemps.

J : Qu'est-ce que je verrais ?

J : Vas-y, enlève-les. Imagine que je suis là.

W : Tu verrais mon érection, clairement.

J : Décris-la.

W : Je ne suis pas circoncis, comme la plupart des hommes britanniques qui ne sont pas juifs. Longueur moyenne, épaisseur légèrement en-dessous de la moyenne. Poils pubiens foncés, propres mais ni rasés, ni coupés ni quoi que ce soit.

J : Mais tu bandes vraiment, là ? C'est pas juste hypothétique ?

W : Très définitivement. Tu dresses une image frappante de vivacité.

J : Je bande aussi. J'écris à une main pendant que je me touche en pensant à toi. Ce que tu serais incapable de voir puisque mon pantalon est toujours en place.

W : Ça y est, tu as fini de regarder ?

J : Peut-être

J : Tu voudrais que je te touche ?

W : Clairement.

J : Imagine que je fais ça, alors. Je dessinerais les plis en haut de tes cuisses avec le bout des doigts, vraiment doucement, et j'effleurerais tes boules avec mes autres doigts, et le dessous de ta queue. Juste à peine. Fais-le. Fais comme si c'était moi.

W : Je peux le faire qu'à une main, je ne peux pas taper et me masturber en même temps.

J : Ecrire à une main fait complètement partie du cybersexe. C'est un bon entraînement.

W : Je fais quoi avec mes mains pendant que tu m'explores avec les tiennes ?

J : Tu ne peux pas atteindre grand-chose de plus que ma tête, mais tu passerais tes doigts dans mes cheveux.

W : Masse-toi le cuir chevelu pour moi pendant un moment, alors. Mes doigts tressauteraient dès que tu trouverais une zone particulièrement sensible quand tu me caresses. J'essaierais clairement de te caresser aussi, autant que je peux.

J : Ooh, oui

J : J'ai les cheveux tout sensibles maintenant

J : C'est bon

W : Ton orthographe s'est améliorée depuis le début de cette conversation.

J : Je suis beaucoup trop excité pour être encore bourré. J'en veux plus.

J : Je ferais courir mes doigts le long de ta queue en va-et-vient quelques fois de plus, et je regarderais comment elle bouge, j'écouterais les bruits que tu fais, et puis je me pencherais et je te lécherais.

W : Bordel.

J : T'es déjà en train de te branler ?

W : Complètement. Je pensais pas que t'allais faire ça

W : C'est bon.

J : J'ai jamais fait ça avant, mais j'ai envie. Je veux sentir quel goût t'as, comment tes hanches bougent quand je lèche et que je te suce et que je joue. Imagine mes mains qui se promènent toujours sur toi pendant que je te goûte, qui touchent partout où t'es sensible, ta verge et tes boules et l'intérieur de tes cuisses. Partout.

W : Tu mettrais moins d'une minute à me faire éjaculer. Si je suis aussi excité que je le suis là.

J : Oh non, ça n'arriverait pas

J : Je garderais le truc léger bien plus longtemps que ça

J : Exactement ce qu'il faut pour te garder juste au bord, pas assez pour que tu bascules

J : Si je faisais ça, si je t'avais nu comme ça et pressé et frustré, tu me laisserais te prendre ? Si on était vraiment tous les deux ?

W : Je te balancerais sûrement moi-même le lubrifiant à la figure pour que tu te dépêches.

J : J'aime pas bien me dépêcher. Je pense que je prendrais mon temps

J : J'enfilerais un doigt dans ton cul, chaud et serré, ce qu'il faut pour que tu le sentes

J : Peut-être avec encore ta bite dans ma bouche

J : J'ai entendu dire que le sexe anal est encore meilleur que le vaginal. Tu veux bien être mon premier ?

W : Il n'y a rien d'autre au monde que je souhaite.

J : Lèche ton doigt alors, et touche-toi. Juste assez pour y croire. Tu peux aussi bien t'imaginer que je suis très doué à ce que je fais.

W : John

W : John

W : S'il te plaît

J : Oh bordel, oui. Supplie-moi. Regarde-moi quand je lubrifie ma queue et que j'appuie à peine, juste assez pour que tu te sentes vide, que tu me veuilles dedans

W : J'arriverais pas à me tenir tranquille. J'essaierais de descendre dans le lit vers toi, si je pouvais.

J : Mais tu pourrais pas. Je te garderais toujours pressé dans le matelas, à plat sur ton dos. Les jambes en l'air, je pense (on peut improviser, t'es souple comment ?)

W : Extrêmement.

J : Putain

J : Maintenant je pense à un million d'autres trucs que j'ai envie d'essayer

W : Commence par finir ce que tu fais là.

J : Oh, je vais te finir, je te rassure ;-)

J : Pense à comment je glisserais en toi, pour commencer

J : Je me branle dans mon poing serré là

J : J'ai sorti mon lubrifiant pour me branler, comme si c'était ton cul

J : Ton cul est parfait

W : Je peux pas

W : Je te veux

W : Bordel, s'il te plaît

J : Ferme les yeux et imagine que c'est moi. Qui te pilonne. Penché sur toi, à lécher tes tétons pendant que je m'occupe de ton beau cul.

J : Je suis médecin. Je sais comment trouver une putain de prostate

J : Dans un cadre médical, d'habitude, mais je ferai une exception pour toi

J : Et par « exception », je veux dire « avec ma queue »

J : T'arriverais à peine à sentir tout ce qu'i sentir, tu serais juste concentré sur comme c'est bon de m'avoir en toi

J : En toi et peut-être autour de ta queue aussi, à te branler avec ma main juste comme il faut

J : Bordel

J : William ?

W : Bordel.

W : C'était incroyable.

W : Je ne parle pas comme un charretier d'habitude, mais… bordel.

J : T'as joui en pensant à ce que je te faisais ?

W : Je suis trop grand pour que tu me lèches les tétons, mais oui.

J : ?

W : D'après tes photos, tu as l'air de faire 1m70. Je suis trop grand. Si tu m'enculais, tu ne pourrais pas arriver plus haut que ma cinquième côte, sauf si je me pliais en deux.

J : Oh bordel

W : Le reste était excellent.

J : OK, j'ai l'impression que je devrais dire quelque chose de profond ou sentimental ou subtil ou quelque chose

J : Mais là je suis juste cuit

J : On pourra recommencer un jour ?

J : William ?

J : Okay, je vais un peu nettoyer et tomber dans le coma

J : Bonne nuit

W : Bonne nuit, John. Merci. Et joyeux Noël.

.


	26. Samedi 26 Décembre

Cher William,

J'ai un peu peur de relire nos messages sur le chat de la nuit de Noël, par crainte que ce soit plus embarrassant que je ne m'en souviens. C'était bien pour toi ? (Je sais que c'est un peu cliché, mais je le pense : j'ai trouvé ça fantastique) On pourrait réessayer ça une autre fois ? Ça rend la distance clairement plus supportable ;-)

J'espère que ça ne sortait pas trop de nulle part, quand même. Greg et moi avions discuté et j'ai pris conscience que si je voulais me sentir capable de te rencontrer en face un jour, j'avais besoin de faire mon « coming-out » auprès de lui, au moins. Je m'attendais à un peu de fanfaronnade (du genre « Oh, j'ai toujours su que tu baisais avec ton coloc ») ou que ça soit un peu bizarre parce qu'il s'inquiéterait que je me mette à le draguer. Ça n'a été ni l'un ni l'autre. Il m'a juste fait une accolade (un peu brouillée par l'alcool) et m'a dit qu'il me souhaitait d'être heureux et de lui faire savoir quand je serais prêt à revoir quelqu'un, parce qu'il a un collègue au Met' (j'ai déjà dit qu'il était dans la police?) qui vaut le coup d'être rencontré et est célibataire, justement. J'aurais pas cru que ça se passerait comme ça, en bref. Je n'ai pas parlé de toi, mais je pense qu'il s'est douté qu'il y avait une raison concrète pour que je me mette à dire que « Au fait, je suis pas hétéro » sans aucun signe préalable ni quoi que ce soit. Pour être honnête, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée.

On se retrouve en ligne bientôt ?

– John


	27. Mardi 29 Décembre

Cher William,

Tu commences à m'inquiéter. Est-ce que j'ai juste très mal compris ce qui se passait ? Nous deux ? Je sais que ça te plaisait que je place « sexe » en dernier sur le site, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que tu étais en fait contre l'idée… Tu as flirté avec moi aussi, hein ? Je suis atrocement désolé si je t'ai mis mal-à-l'aise. Comme je t'ai dit, je ne bois pas souvent et quand ça arrive je me mets toujours à remettre en question tout ce que j'ai fait après coup.

Le week-end a été relativement calme ici, ce qui est plutôt normal, j'imagine. Il y avait le même nombre de blessures stupides que d'habitude au cabinet (des histoires qui commence par « Mon beau-frère m'a mis au défi de... » ou « J'ai eu ce nouveau truc pour Noël et j'ai pas lu le mode d'emploi ») mais rien de trop grave. Je ne bosse pas aux urgences, même si les gens ont l'air de croire l'inverse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a laissé beaucoup de temps pour penser et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de passer les trois quarts du temps à penser à toi.

Réponds-moi vite ?

– John


	28. Vendredi 1er Janvier

Cher William,

Bonne année. J'ai toujours vraiment envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir été trop loin le soir de Noël. Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à ce qu'on avait avant ? Discuter de trucs et plaisanter et tout ça ? Ça me manque.

– John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon réveillon à tous.tes !


	29. Mercredi 6 Janvier

J : William ?

J : D'accord

J : Je me doutais que tu serais sûrement pas connecté, mais j'espérais

J : Je te souhaite une bonne journée, où que tu sois.


	30. Jeudi 14 Janvier

Cher John,

  
Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer combien je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre. Les choses se sont très vite dégradées pour moi après que nous avons discuté à Noël et j’ai été retenu sans pouvoir m’échapper pendant ce qui m’a semblé être une éternité. Je te promets que presque toutes mes pensées conscientes étaient tournées vers toi. Loin d’avoir été mal reçue, notre discussion de Noël fut l’un des souvenirs qui m’ont aidé à supporter des moments très difficiles. Je déteste l’idée que mon silence t’ait mené à te remettre en question. Je n’arrive pas à imaginer l’existence d’un univers où je n’aurais participé de tout mon cœur à cette entreprise avec toi, réelle ou fantasmée. Je te demande sincèrement pardon pour mon silence prolongé.

J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle : je dois passer un temps indéterminé à l’hôpital. Pas dans le pays où j’ai été blessé, Dieu merci. Je suis dans une très bonne clinique en Suisse, en cet instant, et j’y resterai jusqu’à être suffisamment remis pour être transporté à Londres. Ce qui nous mène à la bonne nouvelle : malgré tout ce qui s’est passé, j’ai réussi à conclure mon projet et je serai libre de rentrer bientôt.

La fin de cette entreprise signifie de grands changements pour moi, tant privés que professionnels. Cela signifie que je peux être un peu moins réservé concernant ce que je te dis, bien que, John, je veuille être face à toi en personne pour te dire le plus important. Tant de nuances se perdent lorsqu’on n’a que des mots écrits sur une page, et je ne veux pas rater la moindre nuance quand je pourrai enfin te voir (t’embrasser) en vrai.

Mon téléphone et mon ordinateur ont tous deux fait partie des victimes collatérales de ces dernières semaines, mon accès internet sera donc très inégal jusqu’à ce que je puisse les remplacer, mais je place dans mes priorités absolues le fait de communiquer avec toi. La seconde est de guérir aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir m’assurer que tu es vraiment réel.

– William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ;)  
> à bientôt !


	31. Vendredi 15 janvier

Cher William,

Oh putain, le soulagement ! Je veux dire, non, je suis pas heureux que tu te sois blessé (gravement ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Ça va aller?) mais quel soulagement d’enfin recevoir ta réponse. Je me suis vraiment monté le bourrichon ces dernières semaines, à me dire que j’avais dépassé les limites et que j’étais complètement passé à côté du fait que tu n’étais pas aussi impliqué que moi dans nos discussions. Je me sens toujours mal à cause de ça (je promets de ne plus jamais boire) mais ça me rassure à un point inimaginable de savoir que j’ai pas foutu en l’air une (relation ? Amitié ?) à distance absolument parfaite juste parce que je suis le plus grand des cons et que je me sens seul d’une façon pathétique.

Je suis définitivement enthousiaste à l’idée de te rencontrer (et de t’embrasser, oui!) en personne, dès que tu pourras revenir en Angleterre. Mais… quand tu dis que tu seras « transporté à Londres », ça signifie que tu auras une longue période de convalescence ? Je serais enchanté de te rendre visite à l’hôpital, où que tu atterrisses, mais je comprendrais totalement que tu préfères attendre un peu et qu’on ait un premier rendez-vous dans des circonstances plus ordinaires. J’espère que, quoi qu’il soit arrivé, tu te rétabliras complètement. (Je vais partir du principe, comme tu ne m’as pas donné de détails, que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton mystérieux boulot de trafiquant d’armes et que tu ne peux pas en parler ? Quand tu dis que tu peux être « moins réservé », ça veut dire quoi par rapport à ta « réserve » d’avant?)

Le temps a été magnifique pour un mois de janvier, dernièrement, en partie ensoleillé et seulement de rares et éparses averses de pluie, assez chaud pour ne pas avoir besoin de manteau, avec un bon pull. Je ne sais pas si c’est pareil là où tu te trouves, mais tu ne peux pas souhaiter un meilleur temps pour ta convalescence qu’à Londres en ce moment.

Trouve vite une connexion à internet fiable et peut-être qu’on pourra discuter à nouveau ? (pas obligé que ce soit comme à Noël, bien sûr (même si j’aurais pas d’objections) mais j’aime savoir que tu penses à moi de la même façon que je pense à toi. Ce qui, honnêtement, signifie « tout le temps. »)

– John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca y est, on rentre à nouveau dans le vif du sujet, M'sieurs-dames ! ;)


	32. Samedi 16 Janvier

Cher John,

Être « gravement blessé » est sans doute sujet à interprétation, mais j’ai assurément été plus en forme dans ma vie que je ne le suis en ce moment. L’inquiétude prioritaire porte sur les brûlures au second degré : en tant que docteur, je suis sûr que tu sais déjà qu’elles prennent quelques semaines pour guérir, mais des circonstances spéciales dans mon cas impliquent que le temps de rétablissement sera probablement plus long. J’ai réussi à ne rien me casser, étonnamment, mais de peu. Si tu avais été avec moi, tu aurais probablement été capable de m’épargner de la douleur et un peu de convalescence. Mais dans les circonstances, j’ai été obligé de me débrouiller avec une assistance médicale tardive et de qualité inférieure, et je le paie maintenant. Oui, l’accident est un résultat direct de mon travail qui n’a rien à voir avec le trafic d’armes, mais je préférerais vraiment tout te raconter en personne. Je n’ai aucune certitude de parvenir à expliquer cela ici. L’écrit est un pauvre substitut, comparé à te voir pour de vrai, et mon larynx abîmé proscrit toute conversation à l’oral sur longue distance jusqu’à un futur indéterminé. Actuellement, il m’est impossible de communiquer verbalement plus fort qu’en chuchotant.

En sommes-nous réellement réduits à parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? Je préférerais en entendre plus sur toi, à propos de n’importe quoi, vraiment. Quelque chose de vrai. Ma vie est caractérisée par un manque révoltant d’honnêteté ces derniers temps et ça ne fait rien d’autre que souligner combien je suis désespéré de rentrer chez moi à Londres.

– William


	33. Dimanche 17 Janvier

Cher William,

Grâce à toutes mes années d'expérience et mon diplôme avancé en médecine, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que brûlures plus larynx abîmé impliquent habituellement un incendie. Tes lésions aux poumons sont probablement tout aussi inquiétantes que les brûlures au second degré, non ? J'ignore si j'aurais vraiment pu t'aider en étant sur place, mais j'ai assurément eu beaucoup d'entraînement à panser tout type de brûlures/coupures/éraflures/blessures par couteaux/etc. À la fois à cause de mon engagement dans l'armée et parce que mon coloc était plus empoté qu'il ne le pensait. Je préférerais que notre première rencontre ne requière pas que l'un d'entre nous finisse aux urgences, mais ce ne serait honnêtement pas la première fois. Une de mes petites-amies s'est fait enlever, une fois, pendant notre premier rendez-vous. (Plutôt bizarrement, on a quand même réussi à devenir amis et collègues après ça. C'est la seule de la clinique à n'avoir jamais essayé de me caser avec quelqu'un, par contre.)

Quelque chose de vrai… Je suis allé à un mariage, ce week-end. La même collègue, en fait (c'est ma chef, techniquement, mais ça ne se sent pas la plupart du temps). C'était étrange, vraiment. Son nouveau mari a l'air d'être un type correct (raisonnablement beau, propriétaire d'une chaîne de quincailleries, joue au tennis) mais c'est étrange de la voir se ranger avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la moindre chance avec elle, pas après l'incident de l'enlèvement. (Et, en toute honnêteté, ça me va très bien. Elle et moi, ça n'aurait pas marché. On est mieux amis.)

Voilà. C'était un beau mariage. J'y suis allé seul, principalement parce que je ne voulais pas chercher quelqu'un que je n'avais pas la moindre intention de revoir pour m'accompagner. Je suis pire que mauvais danseur, alors j'ai aussi évité de faire ça, mais la bouffe était bonne et le gâteau magnifique, et Sarah avait l'air incroyablement heureuse. Elle part la semaine prochaine en lune de miel, ce qui veut dire que je ferai des heures supp' au cabinet, mais je lui souhaite vraiment que du bonheur.

Dis-moi quelque chose de vrai à propos de toi ?

– John


	34. Lundi 18 Janvier

W : John ?

W : Évidemment tu n'es pas là pour l'instant, mais je vais garder la fenêtre ouverte juste au cas où

W : Tu avais raison à propos de ce site, ils devraient vraiment inclure un moyen de savoir si un potentiel « aspirant » est en ligne ou non. Cette espèce d'injonction « Ecris au cas où et espère qu'on te réponde » est loin d'être idéale.

J : William ! Désolé, j'étais sorti.

J : Donne-moi une minute pour ranger mes courses et je suis tout à toi.

J : Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre

W : John

W : C'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais autre chose à faire en ce moment

J : Désespérément désœuvré ?

W : Tu es médecin. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est d'être un patient à l'hôpital.

J : J'y ai passé quelques mois après m'être fait tirer dessus. Ouais, je sais exactement ce que c'est.

J : J'ai l'impression que tu ne peux pas me raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais est-ce que tu peux me dire en quoi consistent tes blessures ? En plus de la fumée inhalée (j'imagine) et des brûlures ?

W : Ça dépend, est-ce que te dire que je souffre affreusement me rapportera plus de compassion de ta part ? Ou est-ce que je devrais écarter ça de façon plus masculine avec un « Ce ne sont que quelques os cassés » ?

J : Idiot :-) Tu t'es vraiment cassé quelque chose ? Il faut pas s'attendre à ce que ça soit guéri en seulement quelques semaines.

W : Non, rien de vraiment cassé. La version courte, c'est qu'il y a eu un incendie, que je suis sorti du bâtiment, mais que j'ai finalement dû marcher sur une bonne distance pour alerter mes employeurs de ma situation. Le résultat, c'est que mes blessures ont pris la terre et le sable, ce qui a augmenté mon risque d'infection (d'où le temps de guérison prolongé).

J : Ooh, oui, ça peut être mauvais ça. J'avais raison pour l'inhalation de fumée ?

W : pas de lésions pulmonaires, mais oui.

J : Je suis navré.

W : Pas besoin. Un incendie est rarement une bonne façon de conclure une transaction professionnelle, évidemment, mais dans mon cas, ça simplifiait grandement les choses. Et ça m'a permis de terminer ce qui aurait pu devenir une corvée affreusement longue. Même avec le temps de convalescence, je serai rentré plus tôt grâce à ça.

J : On dirait que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement ton boulot.

W : C'était nécessaire, mais je déteste ça. Je n'arrête pas de voyager encore et encore et les endroits où je vais ne sont vraiment pas Londres.

J : Tu aimes cette ville tant que ça ?

W : C'est le seul endroit où j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir ma place. La première fois que je l'ai visitée, petit, j'ai faussé compagnie à ma nounou et passé deux heures à errer sur Regent's Park, tout seul. Même là, j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi.

J : Bordel ! T'avais quel âge ?

W : J'étais assez jeune pour me faire ramasser par un agent de police qui trouvait étrange que je sois là sans adulte pour me surveiller.

J : Tu as beaucoup fait ça ? Errer comme ça ?

W : Seulement quand je m'ennuyais. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette nounou.

J : Tu as grandi avec des nourrices, donc ?

W : Mes parents étaient (et sont toujours) très occupés, la plupart du temps. Ils sont tous deux mondialement reconnus dans leurs domaines respectifs et aucun des deux n'avait beaucoup de temps à dévouer à l'éducation de leurs enfants.

J : D'où l'internat.

W : Exactement.

J : J'imagine que c'est un point sur lequel j'ai eu de la chance, alors. Mes parents se sont tous les deux investis avec ma sœur et moi, jusqu'à la mort de mon père. Ma mère n'a plus jamais vraiment été pareille, après ça, mais elle fait toujours de son mieux. Elle me tricote des tas de pulls.

W : Tu les portes ?

J : Je porte beaucoup de pulls :-) Un petit médecin avec des pulls en laine, ça aide vraiment à détendre les patients, assez pour qu'ils me disent la vérité sur leurs problèmes.

W : Tu es bon médecin, du coup ?

J : Ça dépend de ce qu'on me demande de faire ;-) Je ne peux plus exercer en bloc opératoire, raison pour laquelle je suis rentré à Londres, à la base, mais j'aimerais avoir l'opportunité de voir un peu plus que des irruptions cutanées mystérieuses et des gorges douloureuses, de temps en temps. J'avoue que ça me plaît pas mal, les patients qui ont quelque chose de terriblement embarrassant et qui essaient de me le cacher.

W : Comme quoi ?

J : Sans donner de détails spécifiques ni de patient précis : c'est le plus souvent un type d'infection sexuellement transmissible qu'ils auraient attrapé à cause d'un moustique zombie ou en léchant un siège de toilettes dans un pub. Ils n'admettent quasiment jamais qu'ils ont couché avec la voisine ou leur secrétaire ou quoi que ce soit.

W : Ils préfèrent dire qu'ils ont léché un siège de toilettes dans un pub plutôt que d'avouer qu'ils ont eu un rapport sexuel ?

J : « C'était un pari. » C'est toujours un pari.

W : Tu soignes des débiles.

J : Un pourcentage statistiquement élevé d'entre eux, ouais. Les débiles ont tendance à avoir besoin de voir plus souvent leur médecin parce que les choses débiles remplissent une bonne part de leur emploi du temps.

J : Est-ce que tu t'es déjà blessé en faisant quelque chose de stupide ? Tout le monde a au moins une anecdote sur les urgences pédiatriques.

W : Eh bien pas moi.

J : Vraiment ?

W : Ma nounou suivante, la seconde, a été engagée pour ses connaissances en premiers secours et en soins d'urgence. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aller aux urgences, enfant.

J : . . .

J : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour la première nounou ?

W : Je ne suis pas entièrement responsable.

J : Laisse-moi deviner : c'est elle qui a fini par aller aux urgences ?

W : C'est une histoire qui mérite d'être racontée en personne. Pour voir tes expressions et savoir quand je dois m'arrêter.

J : Ha

J : OK

J : J'ai hâte d'entendre l'histoire en entier. Les histoires d'enfance embarrassantes font une excellente matière à conversation pour les premiers rendez-vous.

W : Et tu as hâte d'avoir un premier rendez-vous avec moi ?

J : Plus que j'ai envie de l'avouer, même à moi-même

J : J'espère que ça ne te fait pas trop peur

J : Je veux dire, c'est pas que je mets tous mes espoirs de « pour toujours » sur toi, bien sûr, mais tu es la seule personne qui m'as permis de me sentir *heureux* depuis la mort de mon coloc. Même si ça ne marchait pas entre toi et moi, je ne regretterai jamais de saisir cette chance.

W : Même si ça implique une crise d'identité sexuelle ?

J : Même avec ça.

J : C'était pas tellement une crise, de toute façon. Plutôt admettre ce qui couve sous la surface depuis des années.

W : Que tu es attiré par les hommes également.

J : Que je suis *potentiellement* attiré par *certains* hommes. Ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec les femmes. Ça m'a pris un moment pour comprendre comment ça marche exactement. J'y ai beaucoup pensé.

J : Tu as déjà été intéressé par les femmes (ou par une femme en particulier) de la même façon que tu l'es par les hommes ? Ou est-ce que tu es entièrement gay ?

W : « Entièrement », ça donne l'impression que mon pied gauche, mes fesses ou ma rate pourraient être hétérosexuels et pas le reste de mon corps

W : Mais non, de manière générale, je n'ai jamais été attirée sexuellement par les femmes. Il y en a une ou deux qui m'ont intrigué, mais je n'ai jamais été tenté de suivre l'envie jusqu'à agir.

J : Et quand tu fais tous ces voyages ? Tu vas à des endroits où être homo est illégal ? Est-ce que tu dois le cacher ?

W : Pour tout te dire, j'ai d'habitude une basse libido. Depuis toujours. Ça ne me dérange pas de passer des périodes à la longueur significative sans stimulation sexuelle. Je n'ai jamais été assez désespéré pour prendre des risques dans des pays où ça aurait pu m'attirer des problèmes, alors ce n'est pas un souci.

J : Donc tu… t'en passes, simplement ? À chaque fois que tu voyages ? C'est pas à peu près tout le temps, que tu voyages ?

W : J'ai déjà dit plus tôt que je ne recherche pas souvent de rencontres de ce type. Tu es une resplendissante exception, John.

J : Ça te dit de refaire une exception ce soir ? ;-)

W : Pour autant que je voudrais te dire oui, je ne suis pas vraiment dans les bonnes circonstances pour une discussion sexuelle (ou quel que soit le nom qu'on donne à ce genre de chose). Je suis toujours branché à des moniteurs qui prennent mes constantes vitales et quelqu'un s'en rendra probablement compte si mon cœur se met soudainement à battre trop vite.

W : Entre autres choses.

J : Merde, désolé. J'avais complètement oublié. Je me sens con, maintenant.

J : Tu ne t'épuises pas quand on discute pendant si longtemps, hein ?

W : Pas du tout

W : Enfin c'est faux. En fait, si, je suis épuisé. Mais je ne veux pas te dire au revoir.

J : Ne me dis pas au revoir alors.

J : Va dormir et on peut tous les deux laisser le site ouvert. Tu peux imaginer que c'est moi qui te veille.

W : C'est étrangement adorable. Merci.

J : Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'aille dormir. Repose-toi.

J : Hey

J : Il est minuit ici

J : Même si la notification de message risque de te réveiller, je voulais juste te dire que j'allais me coucher

J : Tu m'écris demain ?


	35. Mardi 19 Janvier

Cher John,

Merci pour la nuit dernière. D'être resté avec moi (virtuellement, en tout cas). C'est étrange comme on peut se sentir seul à l'hôpital, alors que des gens entrent et sortent de la chambre toutes les demi-heures. Je me suis réveillé ce matin et j'ai souri stupidement à mon écran pendant un bon moment, juste parce que je pensais à toi. À l'idée d'enfin te voir, te toucher. Savoir que tu pourrais me toucher.

Je t'avoue que j'ai été surpris que tu ne réagisses pas plus quand j'ai admis que j'avais une libido peu élevée. Ce point a toujours été sujet à dispute (voire à moquerie) par le passé, les quelques fois où s'est présentée l'option de quelque chose qui s'approchait d'une relation avec quelqu'un. Peut-être es-tu trop poli pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne me vexe pas facilement, alors ne te sens pas obligé de te censurer pour moi, s'il te plaît, mais j'apprécie cependant que tu n'aies pas fait de blague à ce propos. Je sais que l'absence d'envie sexuelle n'est pas franchement une caractéristique attirante chez un partenaire. Tout ce que je peux promettre c'est de faire un effort sincère sur ce point. J'apprends vite quand je décide de me mettre à quelque chose.

Que ferais-tu, si tu le pouvais ? Si j'étais déjà à Londres avec toi, si je n'étais pas blessé, si on avait déjà dépassé les formalités d'un premier rendez-vous, d'un dîner et de la discussion un peu embarrassante des débuts ? Si on était chez toi (ou chez moi), et que j'étais dans tes bras ? Est-ce que tu me serrerais contre toi ? M'embrasserais-tu jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus sur mes jambes ? Chercherais-tu toutes les zones de mon corps que tu pourrais atteindre, mordiller, caresser avec ton visage jusqu'à ce que je gémisse ? Libido basse ou non, j'y pense sans cesse. Je te vois penché sur moi, qui me plaque au matelas, tant de possibilités… Je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois ni dans combien de positions j'ai rêvé de nous, dans mes nuits ou en plein jour, à ce que ça serait, ce que ça me ferait.

Je pense qu'au moins au début je te laisserais aux commandes. Tu as presque assurément plus d'expérience que moi pour ce qui est d'embrasser et de toucher et de réellement exprimer ton affection, et je veux faire ça bien. Tu mérites que je fasse ça bien. Il faudra que tu me montres ce que je dois faire, comment prendre soin de toi pour qu'on puisse communiquer avec plus que des mots. Mais si tu n'as jamais fait ça avec un homme, il viendra un moment où je serai celui qui a l'expérience, et alors je pourrai t'enseigner. Je pourrai te toucher et jouer et te montrer tout ce en quoi coucher avec moi n'a rien à voir avec coucher avec une femme, et on apprendrait plus l'un de l'autre que ce qu'on pourra jamais apprendre à travers des e-mails échangés sur un lointain site internet. Notre discussion de Noël a déjà éclipsé tout ce que j'ai expérimenté avant et je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que ça pourra donner, en vrai.

Je ferais mieux de m'arrêter là (j'ai écrit tout ça par petits bouts toute la matinée, dès que les infirmiers/infirmières me laissaient tranquille et que j'avais quelques minutes pour moi, mais je ne plaisantais pas, quand je parlais du moniteur. Je ne veux pas leur donner la moindre raison de me garder une seconde de plus que ce qu'il ne l'est déjà nécessaire médicalement parlant. (Alors, ça te va, comme « quelque chose de vrai » à te raconter ?)

– William


	36. Plus tard, mardi 19 Janvier

Cher William,

Bordel, tu me tues. Il faudra peut-être que tu lises ça petit à petit, parce que tu m'as demandé ce que je voudrais faire si tu étais chez moi, et voilà exactement la réponse :

Je te traînerais à l'intérieur et je fermerais la porte d'un coup de pied. Je te retournerais pour te plaquer à elle, serrés torse contre torse. Je m'en fous si je dois lever la tête pour t'embrasser, j'ai bon espoir qu'avec un peu de temps, tes jambes peineraient bien à te porter et que tu t'affaisserais un peu, ça me donnerait un meilleur angle. Quoi qui se passe, je serais (je suis) ridiculement excité par l'opportunité de baiser avec toi, je pense pas que je ferais gaffe aux petits détails à la con comme ça.

Je crois que ma priorité absolue serait que tu sois complètement essoufflé, ma bouche qui mange ton cou, ton lobe d'oreille, ta mâchoire, tes clavicules, à mordiller et faire durer jusqu'à ce que tu halètes et que tu n'arrives plus à rester tranquille sous moi. Je pense pas que, pour cette première fois, j'aurais envie de prendre le temps d'enlever nos fringues. Si je fais bien mon boulot, il faudrait que je te tienne plaqué contre la porte pour que t'arrives à rester debout, de toute façon. J'écarterais mon bassin juste assez pour pouvoir passer les mains entre nous deux, ouvrir ta braguette et y mettre les doigts. La zone serait si chaude, et tu serais déjà dur (ma main qui se ferme sur ta queue à l'intérieur de ton caleçon, ça pourrait même te faire trembler). Je te branlerais comme j'aime, pour te faire sentir exactement ce que je me suis fait à Noël, à me caresser sur mon lit pendant que je te parlais. Et comme je l'ai fait quelques fois (ok, plus que ça) depuis.

Mais pas assez longtemps pour que tu jouisses, par contre. J'ai envie de croire que j'aurais plus de contrôle que ça. Je le ferais jusqu'à ce que tu sois essoufflé et désespéré, jusqu'à ce que tu perdes la capacité à être cohérent et que ton pouls batte à toute vitesse sous ma langue pendant que je suce ton cou. Et puis je gronderais dans ton oreille l'ordre de te tenir tranquille, et je glisserais à genoux entre tes jambes, en prenant dans ma bouche autant de ta queue que je peux prendre. J'ai jamais essayé en vrai, tu sais, mais je pense que tu pardonnerais mon inexpérience, vu comme tu serais déjà parti loin. Je sais comment j'aime qu'on me fasse ça et j'adore l'idée que je pourrai te faire la même chose.

Quels sons tu ferais, si je te suçais ? Est-ce que tu gémirais et tu roulerais la tête à droite et à gauche, ou tu te mordrais les lèvres et tu ne ferais aucun bruit ? Est-ce que tu arriverais à contrôler l'envie instinctive de pousser dans ma bouche, ou bien il faudrait que je t'épingle contre la porte avec mes mains sur tes hanches pour prendre tout le temps nécessaire à anéantir ta maîtrise de toi ? Est-ce que t'arriverais même à rester debout ? J'espère bien, parce que je voudrais que ça dure longtemps pour apprendre ce que tu aimes, comment je ressens ta bite sur ma langue. Combien je pourrais en prendre avant de m'étouffer dessus, et si j'arriverais à en prendre plus avec l'entraînement. Si tu préfères que je continue à te branler en même temps ou si tu aimes mieux que je caresse tes boules, en les effleurant du bout des doigts, ou en les faisant rouler dans ma main. Je voudrais définitivement savoir quel goût tu as quand tu finirais par juter, si ça serait plutôt sucré ou aigre ou amer ou salé. Et puis je te lâcherais et tu t'effondrerais par terre comme un tas, instable, et je sortirais ma queue (et, oh, comme j'en crèverais d'envie à ce moment-là…), et je me branlerais là, agenouillé devant toi. J'éjaculerais sur le paillasson, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je préférerais jouir sur ta bite et ton ventre et partout où ma bouche était juste avant. Et puis on s'allongerait tous les deux sur le dos en grognant, l'un à côté de l'autre, avec juste nos mains qui se toucheraient. Et on n'aurait pas besoin de parler parce que la question gênante du « Est-ce qu'on refera ça ? » a déjà été réglée. Parce que bien sûr qu'on voudrait refaire ça. Toujours.

Voilà, c'est ce que je ferais si t'étais là. C'est peut-être ce que je ferai. J'y repenserai très certainement d'ici à ce que tu rentres enfin à Londres.

– John


	37. Mercredi 20 Janvier

Cher John,

Tu peux être content de toi : j'ai lu ton e-mail et trois infirmières se sont précipitées pour vérifier si j'allais bien. Il a fallu que je parlemente longtemps pour qu'elles me laissent tranquille et que je puisse finir (Sauf que je ne pouvais pas finir, pas ici, et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je te hais pour ça ou si je suis d'autant plus déterminé à sortir de ce lit d'hôpital).

Je fais de bons progrès, apparemment. Les dommages respiratoires sont moins sévères que ce qui avait été annoncé initialement, je suis donc assuré de ne pas souffrir de problèmes permanents (quoique j'aie toujours la voix rauque et que je ne puisse pas inspirer trop profondément). Mon larynx a subi des lésions significatives, mais ça va déjà mieux. Je suis même de nouveau capable de faire des sons plus forts qu'un chuchotement. Le reste se remet comme c'est censé le faire : ce sont surtout mon dos et mes jambes qui ont pris les brûlures, soit de la peau épaisse qui devrait guérir en laissant à peine une cicatrice (voire aucune). Bien sûr toujours sous condition « que tout passe bien », mais je ne vois pas de raison d'imaginer l'inverse.

Pendant notre discussion, tu as dit « Tout le monde a au moins une anecdote sur les urgences pédiatriques. » Quelle est la tienne ? Ou la gardes-tu pour ce très important premier rendez-vous, pour faire une bonne première impression ? (D'ailleurs : pas besoin.)

– William


	38. Jeudi 21 Janvier

Cher William,

Crois-le ou non, j'ai quantité d'anecdotes qui m'ont mené aux urgences à partager. J'étais un peu « ce gamin », tu sais, celui qui arrive toujours à se blesser d'une façon spectaculaire... J'ai fait du football et du rugby à plusieurs époques, ce qui m'a bien fourni en bleus technicolor pendant la majorité de mon adolescence, mais je pense que j'avais 3 ans pour mon premier passage par les urgences. Harry (ma grande sœur) et moi jouions beaucoup dehors cet été-là et elle s'était débrouillée pour trouver un pistolet à eau en plastique en forme d'éléphant rose. Il était d'une taille plutôt respectable (je n'ai pas entièrement confiance en mes souvenirs d'enfants, mais je dirais qu'il faisait bien cinquante centimètres de long?) et en plastique dur. On habitait dans un petit appartement au rez-de-chaussée avec un jardin à l'arrière, à l'époque, et on se courait après en s'aspergeant. Pour une raison quelconque, Harry s'est mis en tête de grimper à l'arbre (le seul qu'on avait) et de m'asperger d'en haut, où je pouvais pas l'atteindre. Sauf que quand elle a grimpé là-haut, elle avait les doigts glissants et elle a fait tomber le pistolet à eau directement sur moi. Je regardais vers le haut à ce moment-là (évidemment), et il m'a tapé juste au-dessus de l'œil. Ça saignait de partout et bien sûr je me suis mis à crier.

Bref, Harry a couru chercher ma mère à l'intérieur, mais (de ce qu'on m'a dit plus tard) maman ne pouvait rien comprendre de ce qui s'était passé parce qu'Harry répétait en boucle « J'ai fait tomber un éléphant sur John et ça lui a tapé dans l'œil ! », sauf que ma mère ne savait rien du pistolet à eau en forme d'éléphant, ça n'avait donc aucun sens pour elle. On est allé aux urgences et on m'a recousu le sourcil. Harry était terriblement frustrée par tout ça, parce qu'ils ont dû attendre pendant des heures. Je ne me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé aux urgences, mais je me souviens d'Harry qui boudait dans la voiture au retour.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi scandaleux que ce que tu avais imaginé — aucune débilité impliquée — mais je garde mes autres histoires pour une autre fois ;-)

J'essaierai de me contenir sur les « discussions de sexe » si tu préfères (on ne peux pas effrayer de nouveau tes infirmières !) et je te souhaite une guérison aussi prompte que possible. Je m'oblige à ne pas vérifier les notifs sur le site jusqu'à être rentré du travail, la plupart du temps, ou alors je passerais mes journées à rêver à toi et je serais incapable de me concentrer sur mes patients…

– John


	39. vendredi 22 Janvier

Cher John,

Quelque part, je ne suis pas complètement surpris que tu aies été « ce gamin ». Ça ressemble bien à ton genre. Football et rugby… Tu étais populaire, alors ? Tous les sportifs ont l'air d'être populaires. De mon côté, j'étais au mieux toléré (y compris auprès des adultes), mais il m'a fallu longtemps pour comprendre que je pouvais réduire la fréquence des brimades en fermant ma bouche. Je ne le faisais pas toujours pour autant, bien sûr, mais j'ai au moins saisi la corrélation.

Ce message tout court est là juste pour te dire que je suis de retour en Angleterre ! Malheureusement pas à Londres, cependant. J'ai apparemment besoin d'être dorloté encore une semaine, je suis donc transporté en cet instant jusqu'à la maison de mes parents dans le Devon. Ils seront absents, bien sûr, mais l'adorable couple qui garde les lieux a été mis à contribution. J'en ai vraiment marre de rester allongé sur le ventre pour « laisser les brûlures de mon dos respirer » mais vu l'enfer qu'est ce voyage, je trouve la perspective de m'allonger à nouveau beaucoup moins repoussante. Ça m'a pris presque toute la journée de taper ce message sur mon portable (ma dextérité résiduelle est suffisante pour un clavier normal, apparemment, mais cet écran tactile est un cauchemar. (Les blessures de mes mains n'étaient pas aussi graves que les autres, mais elles sont toujours un peu douloureuses). Je crois que me concentrer sur t'écrire est la seule chose qui m'empêche de hurler comme un sauvage sur toutes les personnes impliquées dans mon transport.

Ça te dit qu'on se voie d'ici une semaine ?

– William


	40. samedi 23 Janvier

Cher William,

D'ici une semaine ? Comme dans "la semaine prochaine" ? Laisse-moi faire de la place dans mon emploi du temps :-) (C'est qu'à moitié une blague, dis-moi quand tu en as marre d'être dans le Devon. Je peux prendre un jour et le train pour descendre te voir, si tu es assez en forme pour recevoir des visiteurs. Je comprendrais complètement que tu veuilles attendre, mais la patience n'est pas exactement mon fort.)

Question subsidiaire : le fait que tu ne sois plus à l'hôpital, ça signifie que tu n'es plus branché à des capteurs de constantes ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai idée d'un moyen intéressant pour t'occuper. Comme tu penses que m'écrire t'aide à guérir et tout ça…

– John


	41. Dimanche 24 Janvier

W : Je ne suis plus branché à un moniteur.

W : Plus non plus dérangé par des infirmières inconnues toutes les demi-heures.

J : Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme je suis heureux de lire ça ;-)

J : Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi aujourd'hui, en sachant que tu es si proche mais pas encore ici.

W : Je me disais exactement la même chose.

J : Je sais que tu as fait allusion à ta petite libido, alors il faut que tu saches que je ne fantasmais pas _seulement_ sur le sexe

J : Je suis juste trop content d'enfin te rencontrer en personne

W : Pas besoin de t'excuser. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sous surveillance médicale pour rendre les pensées pleines de stupres bien plus tentantes.

W : J'ai relu ton e-mail et me suis touché dès que j'ai été laissé seul dans mon lit

W : Ça n'a pas vraiment aidé

W : Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, tout ce que je peux voir c'est des images de toi qui me tiens contre la porte avec ta bouche sur ma queue

W : Bordel, rien que d'y penser, je sens ma fréquence cardiaque augmenter

J : Merde, pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? Je vais jamais survivre à une semaine entière, maintenant.

J : Tu veux que je vienne te voir ? C'était pas une blague, quand je parlais de modifier mon emploi du temps au boulot

J : (Encore une fois, sûrement pas pour *ça* si tu es encore en convalescence et tout, mais juste pour qu'on se rencontre enfin?)

W : J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit possible, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit recommandé

W : Je n'ai pas envie que notre première rencontre se fasse alors que je croasse encore comme un corbeau et que je ne peux pas rester assis plus de dix minutes à la suite

W : Quand je poserai les yeux sur toi, je compte t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu perdes pied

W : Ou au moins essayer

J : Je vais sûrement t'empêcher d'y arriver : j'embrasse très bien moi-même

J : Je parierais pas mal d'argent sur moi, si on joue à celui qui doit faire perdre pied à l'autre en premier

J : Tu as des points sensibles ? Derrière l'oreille peut-être ? Le coin de ta mâchoire ? Juste au-dessus de la carotide ?

W : Ça fait… longtemps. Je crois qu'il faudra que tu trouves toi-même. (Je suis un grand amateur d'expériences…)

W : Et toi ? Une faiblesse érotique qu'il me faille connaître ?

J : Je pense pas que ce serait très malin de te le dire

J : Ce serait mieux que tu les trouves toi-même aussi

J : Par contre, si ça compte comme une faiblesse érotique, je suis atrocement chatouilleux à un endroit en particulier.

J : Ça sera à toi de découvrir où ;-)

W : Les flancs ?

W : Les pieds ?

W : Les creux des reins, juste au-dessus de tes fesses ?

J : Tu préfères que je te le dise dans ce chat ou tu veux découvrir ça en personne ?

W : Est-ce que je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

J : Non, vraiment pas.

J : Je sais exactement ce que tu veux faire.

J : Tu veux me déshabiller complètement et passer tes mains et ta bouche partout sur mon corps, pour en apprendre chaque centimètre carré. Tester ce qui me fait rire, ce qui me fait couiner, ce qui me fait retenir mon souffle

J : Tu veux envelopper ma verge avec tes doigts, tu veux me voir haleter et fermer les yeux et me cambrer

J : Tu veux me faire rouler sur le ventre, tracer les reliefs de mon dos, pétrir mon cul avec tes paumes, caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses du bout des doigts pour que je me tende et que je grogne, puis soulever mon cul plus haut, comme une offrande

J : C'est toi qui vois ce que tu fais à partir de là ;-)

W : … Putain.

W : Je sais précisément ce que je ferais, à partir de là.

J : Raconte-moi.

J : En détail.

W : Je lécherais une longue ligne en suivant ta colonne vertébrale, de ta nuque au creux de tes reins, à savourer le goût de ta transpiration due à tous les préliminaires qu'on aurait déjà réalisés jusque-là.

W : Je ferais courir mes mains le long de tes cuisses, en amenant les paumes vers l'intérieur pour que le bout de mes doigts suivent ton artère fémorale mais ne fassent qu'effleurer tes testicules quand j'arriverais là.

W : Je les laisserais là, finalement, pour tracer de petits cercles contre ton périnée et la base de tes boules, juste assez pour que tu te contractes et que tu ronchonnes, assez pour que tu écartes tes jambes un peu plus.

W : Et puis je pencherais la tête et je lécherais à partir de là jusque tout en haut de ta raie du cul, en te gardant immobile malgré tes soubresauts. Et puis je m'installerais là pour écarter tes fesses et voir ce que je me rappelle concernant les anulingus.

J : Oh bordel. Je pense que je serais quasi incohérent à ce moment-là.

W : Et je continuerais jusqu'à ce que « quasi » devienne « complètement et glorieusement » incohérent. En léchant ton trou avec le plat de ma langue, en tournant autour, en jouant avec juste le bout, chaud et mouillé, tout contre. Quelqu'un t'a déjà fait ça ?

J : Jamais. Mais bordel de merde, je me figure très bien ce que ça peut faire. Ça va m'occuper pendant le reste de la semaine.

W : Parfait. Imagine ma langue qui s'insinue en toi, mouillée et insistante. Imagine mes mains qui vont un peu plus loin pour flatter tes boules, mes doigts qui les poussent d'avant en arrière, puis je les fais rouler dans ma paume. Imagine ma main qui va juste un peu plus vers l'avant pour s'enrouler autour de toi et appliquer exactement la pression qu'il faut.

W : Imagine que tu es coincé entre ma langue et mon poing, incapable de savoir si tu veux pousser vers l'arrière contre ma bouche ou baiser ma main fermée, en avant. Les deux qui continuent implacablement, quoi que tu choisisses.

J : Putainputainputain. Je bande à fond. J'ai une main dans mon caleçon et je goutte complètement. Je vais me branler avec ça, en faisant comme si c'était ta main.

W : Oui

W : Moi aussi. Je me mords littéralement la langue en la gardant à l'avant de la bouche et en imaginant qu'elle fouille en toi aussi loin qu'elle peut aller

W : Jouis pour moi, John. Imagine ce que ça fait de m'avoir comme ça, et jouis.

J : Oh bordel

J : Putain

J : OK, ça marche. Maintenant, tu es obligé de guérir pour pouvoir me montrer ça en chair et en os.

J : Peut-être même m'apprendre, pour qu'on puisse inverser ?

W : Tu voudrais apprendre ça ?

J : Je suis à peu près certain de vouloir te faire à peu près tout ce qui est possible

J : Et même, c'est ton tour d'imaginer que je te fais ça. Imagine que je te tiens à plat contre le lit dès que je me suis remis de cet orgasme obscènement fantastique, à pousser mes genoux entre tes jambes pour les écarter et te retourner la faveur.

J : À essayer de te refaire les petits lapements et baisers que je t'ai senti faire sur moi.

W : Je… foutre-dieu.

J : Exactement ;-)

J : Imagine, William : je suis étalé sur le bas de ton corps pour que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper, pas que tu voudrais d'ailleurs, et ma langue est chaude et mouvante contre ton trou

J : Mes mains sont partout : sur tes hanches, sur tes couilles, ta queue

J : Je mettrais peut-être un oreiller sous ton bassin pour que tu puisses te frotter contre

J : Et j'arrêterais pas. Même si tu te mettais à couiner ou à supplier pour la libération

J : Et tu finirais par atteindre ce sommet, et je t'y maintiendrais pendant des _lustres_ , désespéré et en manque de plus, avant de serrer enfin ta queue juste comme il faut, et tu jouirais en criant dans le matelas

W : lkj;lkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

W : Il n'y a pas de mots

W : Et il y a intérêt à ce que personne ne vienne voir comment je vais pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'ai réussi à faire repousser mes os. Je suis essentiellement liquide, là.

J : Tu peux pas me voir, alors tu vas devoir imaginer comme j'ai l'air fier de moi.

W : Exactement ce que je fais.

W : Bordel, je vais devoir expliquer les traces mouillées dans mon pyjama.

J : Oh, je pense que tes intendants/gardiens/gouvernants/infirmiers/quoi-que-ce-soit sauront exactement ce qui s'est passé.

W : Je ne peux plus vraiment y faire grand-chose à part rougir, de toute façon.

J : Je ne sais peut-être pas à quoi tu ressembles, mais je vais quand même essayer de t'imaginer en train de rougir. Dans ma tête, tu es adorable.

W : Merci ?

J : C'était un compliment, je te le promets

J : Mais il faut que j'y aille (et moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai la liberté de mettre quelques artefacts spécifiques au lave-linge…)

J : Je pourrais dire que je compte les jours, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de jour spécifique où tu seras « guéri », j'imagine ?

W : Pas vraiment

W : Mais le médecin vient à nouveau jeudi, j'en saurai probablement plus à ce moment-là.

J : N'attends pas jusque-là pour donner des nouvelles ?

W : Promis ;-)


	42. Lundi 25 Janvier

Cher John,

T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es merveilleux ? L'inverse serait une négligence de ma part. Je me découvre en train de m'interroger à propos de toutes sortes de détails te concernant : la texture de tes cheveux, tes goûts en matière de cuisine du monde, si tu es toujours bon au football et au rugby et si oui, si tu possèdes ou non une tenue pour en faire. (Si c'est le cas, je veux venir voir tous tes matchs.) Toutes ces petites choses innombrables qui ne peuvent être partagées facilement à travers une connexion virtuelle mais qui se découvrent au cours d'une relation en chair et en os.

Et pour être honnête avec moi-même, ce que je ne suis pas toujours, je suis également terrifié. Parce que je me suis résolu à ne pas te mentir, jamais, bien que cela m'eût été plus simple. Tu as été si superbement honnête avec moi, je n'ai jamais rien connu de pareil auparavant et je ne veux pas perdre ça. Nous. Quoi que ça veuille dire. J'ai peur que tu me voies enfin et qu'on parle, j'ai peur de ne pas être ce que tu veux, de t'avoir déçu, et te perdre maintenant sera encore plus dur que si nous n'avions jamais créé cet historique de correspondance.

(Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas comme ça, normalement. Les émotions et les sentiments ne sont pas mon point fort, pas plus que l'introspection. Tu fais émerger des choses en moi, John, qui me font _vouloir_ être quelqu'un de meilleur. Je veux être assez bien pour te mériter. Je veux que tu m'apprécies, pas juste pour ce persona que je peux incarner sur internet, mais pour qui je suis réellement sans cette distance sécurisante entre nous. L'idée d'être absolument moi avec toi est terrifiante et grisante tout à la fois.)

Écris-moi vite ? Je n'ai pas besoin de promesses vides m'assurant que tout ira bien, nous savons tous les deux que nous ne pouvons plus compter sur le seul espoir. J'aime juste bien avoir de tes nouvelles.

– William


	43. Lundi 25 Janvier, juste après

Cher John,

Toutes mes excuses. Ce message était larmoyant et je n'aurais pas dû te l'envoyer. Ignore-le (sauf la partie où je t'implore de m'écrire vite).

– William


	44. Lundi 25 Janvier, le soir

Cher William,

Pas la peine d'essayer de plaider pour que j'ignore ton mail ;-) Je pense que c'est juste de dire qu'on rêve tous, dans une certaine mesure, d'être accepté de façon inconditionnelle. Je sais que je ressens moi-même un bon niveau d'anxiété à l'idée de te rencontrer en personne. Toi, au moins, tu as des photos de moi, tu connais mon visage et mon boulot et tous les petits bouts de moi que j'ai mis sur mon profil. J'ai terriblement hâte de voir à quoi tu ressembles réellement (en dehors de mon imagination), d'entendre ta voix (même si elle n'est pas encore revenue à la normale), et d'en entendre plus sur les bouts de ta vie dont tu n'as pas pu me parler ici. Et je comprends qu'il puisse y avoir des choses que tu ne pourras jamais me dire. Je connais quelques types avec des boulots comme ça (bon, ok, un seul, mais il est vraiment puissant et discret d'une façon effrayante) et à un moment, il faut juste lâcher prise et se dire « Ok, je te fais confiance pour me dire tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. » Si c'est ça qui te fait peur, sache que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que je te harcèle pour te faire révéler des secrets d'État ou je sais pas quoi. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi que tu souhaites tant ne pas me mentir (j'ai l'impression que mentir constitue une part significative de ton travail). Je trouve plutôt appréciable l'idée d'être ton exception, ta petite île où les lois habituelles ne s'appliquent pas. Je te promets de ne pas abuser de ma position, si c'est le cas.

OK, on s'est perdus dans des contrées bien profondes pour un lundi soir :-) En ce qui concerne ton autre question : non, je ne pratique plus le foot ni le rugby, mais j'aimerais bien. J'ai pu remplacer quelqu'un dans l'équipe de foot d'un service de New Scotland Yard il y a environ six mois, d'ailleurs, et c'était chouette de retourner à la boue et de suer un coup. S'ils ont de nouveau besoin de quelqu'un pour plus d'un match ou deux, je sauterai sur l'occasion. J'ai tout perdu, depuis le temps, mais c'était aussi le cas de tous les autres. (Et si c'est pas trop vantard de dire ça : le short de foot me va beaucoup mieux qu'à eux. Au cas où tu aurais besoin d'arguments supplémentaires pour venir aux matchs.)

C'est dur de te dire si j'étais « populaire » ou non à l'école. Je n'ai jamais été ostracisé, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amis proches non plus. Surtout après la mort de mon père, le coming-out de Harry et tout le reste, ça demandait juste trop d'énergie. Je dirais que j'étais plutôt le type avec qui tout le monde était content de manger à midi mais qui ne parlait pas de lui-même. J'ai toujours été doué pour avoir l'air sympa et joyeux, que ce soit le cas ou non.

Guéris vite ! (ordre du docteur)

– John


	45. Mardi 26 Janvier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haleah, tu as entièrement raison, il manquait ce chapitre !! Je ne sais pas trop ce ui lui est arrivé... Mangé par un trou de 4G dans le train ? Je suis dubitative ^^'  
> Merci d'avoir veillé et prévenu de son absence !  
> Ce chapitre devrait donc s'appeler "Mardi 26 Janvier, bien avant celui du soir..."

Cher John,

Ce sont sans doute les premiers ordres de médecin que je suis avec enthousiasme. Ça fait du bien d'être « rentré », plus ou moins, mais je n'ai plus vraiment vécu dans cette maison depuis des années, alors ce n'est pas comme d'être vraiment chez moi. Je suis dans ma chambre d'enfant, avec mes possessions d'enfant, mais j'ai l'impression de visiter une version passée de moi-même plutôt que d'être « chez moi ». J'ai été en internat pendant la majorité de mon éducation scolaire, « ma » chambre était donc plutôt un endroit où je rentrais dormir pendant l'été et les congés (et même pas toujours, puisque nous voyagions). J'ai réussi à obtenir de mes gardiens qu'ils m'amènent une télévision, hier après-midi, alors je peux au moins passer le temps avec de la télépoubelle et faire comme si les heures ne s'éternisaient pas.

(oh, d'ailleurs, tu avais raison : la gouvernante de mes parents m'a lancé un oeil torve quand elle a vu l'état de mon linge sale après notre discussion. Je pense qu'elle et moi allons faire très fort comme si l'autre ne connaissait rien au sexe ni aux orgasmes et ça fera de nous les gens les plus heureux du monde.)

– William


	46. Mardi 26 Janvier, tard le soir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, il y a eu un oubli de publication pour le chapitre 45 ! Celui-ci, publié hier soir, est bien le 46 et je viens d'update le 45 qui a dû tomber dans un trou de zone blanche dans le train...  
> Désolée pour la gène occasionnée !

Cher William,

Je suis ravi que vous soyez arrivés à ce compromis (j'ai vécu une expérience plutôt traumatisante quand j'avais à peu près treize ans et qu'après mon premier rêve érotique, ma mère a vu les draps et a insisté pour « en parler. » Ça a coïncidé avec le moment où j'ai commencé à faire mes lessives moi-même. Il y a des trucs qu'on voudrait ne jamais avoir entendu de la bouche de ses parents... La description trop détaillée de leurs différents choix de contraception au fil des ans rentre définitivement dans cette catégorie.)

Une femme est venue à la clinique aujourd'hui avec une brûlure au second degré sur son bras. Ça m'a fait pensé à toi et je me suis demandé comment ça guérissait de ton côté. Rien ne s'est infecté ? Pas de nouvelles cicatrices ? Ça va mieux ?

Plus on se rapproche de la rencontre en personne, plus je pense à un truc et il faut que je te le dise : j'espère que tu as conscience que je me fiche de ce à quoi tu ressembles. J'imagine qu'il y a une raison plus profonde derrière le fait que tu ne veuilles pas partager de photos de toi ou parler au téléphone avec moi, et je veux que tu saches que je m'en fous si tu es en surpoids, si tu as un cheveu sur la langue, des cicatrices, si tu complexes sur ton corps ou je sais pas quoi. J'ai mes propres cicatrices, certaines qui sont même encore visibles, et je ne suis pas vraiment en position de me plaindre des tiennes. Vraiment, tout va bien. Alors si c'est quelque chose qui te fait stresser, arrête tout de suite.

– John


	47. Mercredi 27 Janvier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tous !  
> Je remets en garde : Haleah m'a fait remarquer avec raison qu'il manquait un chapitre avant le précédent (en gros que j'ai poste le 46 en oubliant le 45...) Je ne peux donc que vous conseiller d'aller voir le 45 si ce n'est pas déjà fait pour ne rien rater !  
> Bonne lecture :)

Cher John,

Je te donnerai plus de détails après le passage du médecin, mais tout va bien mieux qu'initialement. C'est toujours un peu rouge, mais globalement rien de visible tant qu'on ne sait pas que c'est là.

J'ai la chance que mes parents n'aient jamais tenté de parler de « ça » avec moi. Mon frère m'a donné un exemplaire d'un livre d'anatomie quand j'avais sept ans et m'a laissé comprendre tout seul. Les membres de ma famille n'excellent pas dans la communication interne.

Et… merci. De comprendre, pour la question des photos. Je te promets de tout te raconter quand on se verra.

– William


	48. Mercredi 27 Janvier, plus tard le soir

J : William ?

J : T'es là ?

W : Oui, je laisse à peu près toujours la fenêtre du chat ouverte maintenant, puisque je peux attraper mon ordinateur quand je veux.

J : J'ai passé une journée de merde

J : J'aimerais que tu sois là

J : J'aurais besoin d'un corps chaud contre lequel me rouler en boule, ce soir.

W : Que s'est-il passé ?

J : Un gamin est venu au cabinet avec des signes de maltraitance

J : Il voulait pas dire ce qui s'était passé, bien sûr. J'ai eu droit aux fameuses explications du genre « je me suis accidentellement cogné dans une porte et puis je suis accidentellement tombé dans les escaliers et je me suis accidentellement explosé les mains en les écrasant plusieurs fois avec une brique. »

J : Il avait dix ou onze ans et c'était clair qu'il vivait ça depuis un bon moment. Peut-être toute sa vie.

J : On peut poser des questions et insister et suspecter les problèmes, mais au final, il y a rien à faire à part un signalement, et puis on les laisse rentrer chez eux avec leurs parents violents, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas blessé gravement quand une enquête sera enfin ouverte des lustres plus tard.

W : Laisse-moi deviner : nouveau patient qui passe de cabinet en cabinet pour qu'aucun médecin ne connaisse tout l'historique de ses blessures ?

J : C'est ce que je suspecte

J : J'en ai tellement vu, trop de personnes comme lui. Des tas de femmes qui pensent juste que c'est comme ça qu'une relation fonctionne, des gamins qui ont jamais rien connu d'autre

J : Mes parents n'ont peut-être pas été les plus encourageants ni les plus grands soutiens du monde, mais ils nous ont tous les deux aimés. Je dois leur reconnaître ça.

W : Les miens sont constamment déçus quand mon frère et moi choisissons de faire autre chose que ce qu'ils attendent de nous, mais ça signifie au moins qu'ils s'inquiètent. Autant qu'ils en sont capables.

J : Ma sœur me manque. Je sais que c'est stupide, elle n'habite qu'à une heure de chez moi, mais voilà

J : On n'a jamais été vraiment proches, mais on était quand même frère et sœur

J : Sauf que l'alcool a pris toute la place dans sa vie maintenant et il a fallu que je prenne de la distance

J : Je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'être alcoolique. Son épouse (nouvellement ex-épouse) n'y est pas arrivée non plus.

J : Ça me manque, ces petites choses qu'on arrivait quand même à partager.

W : Te sentirais-tu un peu seul, John ?

J : La ferme ;-)

J : Mais ouais, un peu

J : Il y a mon pote Greg qui essaie vraiment de m'intégrer à son groupe d'amis pour les soirées au pub et ce genre de choses

J : C'est lui qui m'a proposé de faire du foot avec le Yard :-)

J : Mais à part lui, je n'ai plus vraiment d'amis

J : Je me suis un peu effacé de la vie sociale après que mon coloc se soit suicidé et quand j'ai fini par reprendre pied, tout le monde avait continué à vivre.

J : En ce moment, ma vie se résume à aller bosser puis rester à la maison à rien faire

J : Et discuter avec toi :-)

W : En ce moment, je n'ai rien d'autre que « rester à la maison à rien faire » et « discuter avec toi »

W : Quoique dans mon cas, ce soit plutôt « Rester dans la maison de mes parents à rien faire en ayant l'impression d'être un invité alors même qu'ils sont absents. »

J : Tu pourrais rester à rien faire avec moi dans mon appartement ;-)

J : Je te promets qu'on y trouve les mêmes émissions télé que tu regardes sûrement

J : Sauf qu'en plus je suis un bon oreiller

J : Je voudrais juste pouvoir me blottir avec toi dans un lit (ou sur le sofa si j'en avais un) et arrêter de penser un petit peu.

W : J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça. J'aimerais vraiment.

W : Mais avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera plus long avant que je sois assez remis pour rentrer à Londres.

W : Si on me déclare « assez remis » demain, est-ce qu'on pourrait tester un premier rendez-vous en personne ce week-end ?

W : Je ne sais même pas quoi proposer, ni quel lieu, mais je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps pour te voir.

J : Oui

J : Oui, absolument

J : Dis-moi quand, dès que tu sauras

J : (vu mes commentaires précédents concernant ma vie excitante, tu dois te douter que mon emploi du temps n'est vraiment pas plein)

J : Plus rien ne m'arrive

W : Je te dirai dès que je sais

W : Reste avec moi ? Maintenant ?

W : C'est pas aussi bien que les contacts physiques, je sais, mais j'aime savoir que tu es là.

J : Bien sûr, je fais ça

J : Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu me voudras.

W : Merci

W : Bonne nuit, John

J : Bonne nuit


	49. Jeudi 28 Janvier

Cher John,

Je suis libéré ! Le médecin dit que je ne garderai une cicatrice discrète qu'aux hanches, là où la peau était déjà coupée avant la brûlure. C'est minime et je pense que j'arriverai à oublier totalement avec le temps. Le reste de mon corps n'est plus du tout douloureux (tant que je garde un rythme assidu sur le paracétamol). Je devrais pouvoir me rendre demain à Londres, selon le temps qu'il me faudra pour partir d'ici.

Est-ce que ce serait bbonpour toi, samedi soir, pour qu'on se voie ? Je ne suis toujours pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit de physique, mais je m'en fous. Je veux te voir. J'ai besoin de te voir. Je te dirais bien demain, mais j'ignore si voyager autant si vite ne compromettrait pas ma récente guérison.

– William


	50. Jeudi 28 Janvier

Cher William,

C'est fantastique ! Samedi serait parfait. Je te veux au meilleur de ta forme pour notre premier baiser ;-) On se retrouve pour le dîner ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

– John


	51. Vendredi 29 Janvier

Cher John,

Peu importe. N'importe quoi. Toi.

– William


	52. Vendredi 29 Janvier, le soir

Cher William,

J'ai bien peur qu'il faille attendre d'en avoir fini avec le dîner pour que tu puisses me goûter ;-)

On se dit à 18h demain ? Il y a un restaurant grill japonais à deux pâtés de maisons de chez moi. Mikawa sur Essex Road. Tu me feras savoir quand tu seras arrivé, puisque tu sais à quoi je ressemble mais que je ne sais pas.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois enfin là.

– John


	53. Vendredi 29 Janvier, tard ce soir-là

Cher John,

Je serai là.

– William


	54. Samedi 30 Janvier, le soir

W : John

W : Je sais que je ne mérite rien d’autre, mais je peux tout expliquer

W : Je vais laisser le site ouvert jusqu’à ce que tu rentres


	55. Lundi 1er Février

Cher John,

Je suis désolé. Ce sont les mots que tu attends, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je sais que je t'ai blessé et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ne jette pas aux orties tout ce que nous avons eu par le passé ni tout ce que nous avons construit ensemble depuis que je suis parti. Appelle-moi ? J'ai essayé de te joindre à ton ancien numéro (celui que tu m'as donné en Décembre) mais mes messages ne sont pas arrivés.

– Sherlock


	56. Lundi 1er Février, plus tard le soir

W : John

W : Je t'en supplie

W : Je ne t'ai pas menti

W : J'ai dit ce qu'il fallait que je dise avant de sauter du toit de St Bart, mais après ça, je ne t'ai absolument JAMAIS menti

W : Tu m'es trop précieux pour que je te laisse tout casser entre nous par colère

W : Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'expliquer


	57. Mardi 2 Février

Cher John,

Tu ne reçois toujours pas mes textos ni mes appels, ce qui, j'imagine, signifie que tu as bloqué tous les numéros inconnus plutôt que d'avoir à me parler. Mes emails me reviennent. Tu as laissé ce compte ouvert, mais j'ai vu que tu avais changé tes informations et que tu dis que tu recherches uniquement des femmes au lieu de te définir bisexuel. C'est fini, alors ? Pour nous ? S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

John, j'ai fait tout ça parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Tu as forcément conscience que je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné s'il y avait eu une alternative ! Moriarty avait besoin de ma chute, de mon échec, et malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas avoir de cœur à brûler, il a su voir à travers mes mensonges avant que j'y parvienne moi-même. Il a vu ce que je ressentais pour toi. Il avait fait en sorte que quelqu'un doive mourir : soit moi, soit toi. Toi, Lestrade et Mrs Hudson, mais quand bien même j'aurais été dévasté de les perdre, je serais réellement à l'agonie si c'était toi que j'avais perdu. Au moins, en faisant ça, j'avais une chance de pouvoir revenir.

J'ai usé des ressources et du réseau de Mycroft pour commencer à démonter l'empire de Moriarty, un homme à la fois. J'ai continué de recevoir des informations te concernant autant que je le pouvais, depuis différents points autour du monde, mais je n'ai vraiment compris ce que me perdre avait représenté pour toi que lorsque Mycroft a mentionné Lestrade qui t'avait incité à t'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. John, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il _fallait_ que je t'entende dire que tu allais bien, de ta propre bouche (ou de ton clavier, dans ces circonstances). La duperie était nécessaire, mais j'ai haï chaque seconde où je n'ai pas pu te dire ce que je ressentais réellement. Surtout après avoir compris que j'étais apparemment le plus grand idiot de Londres, parce que j'aurais pu t'avoir et que je suis parti à la place.

Je veux te revoir. C'est pour toi que je me suis battu. Je te laisserai me frapper à nouveau, des centaines, des milliers de fois, si ça veut dire que tu m'autorises à te demander pardon en personne.

S'il te plaît, John.

– Sherlock


	58. Mercredi 3 Février

Sherlock –

J'imagine que tu t'attends à ce que je te pardonne, tout simplement, c'est ça ? "Nul besoin de t'en faire, John, je ne faisais que plaisanter, tu es si crédule, allons dîner. Rien qu'un tour de passe-passe, regardons le petit homme ridicule qui s'effondre juste parce qu'il n'est pas assez brillant pour voir la supercherie. Et ooh, comme c'est drôle ! Poussons-le encore un peu plus, jouons avec ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir, laissons-le ouvrir son cœur et se répandre auprès d'un putain d'étranger et puis, surprise ! je suis de retour, n'était-ce pas si intelligent ?"

Va te faire foutre, Sherlock. J'ai remis mon profil sur « hétéro » parce qu'apparemment, les deux seuls hommes pour lesquels j'ai ressenti de l'attirance sexuelle sont une seule et même personne que je ne veux plus jamais revoir. Je ne suis pas prêt à vouloir plus. Je crois que j'ai toujours su que c'était toi, d'une certaine façon. Tu m'as laissé tous les indices pour que je le sache J'ai juste pas su reconstituer le puzzle puisque c'était impossible : tu étais mort.

Félicitations, tu es vivant, bien joué, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille putain.

– John


	59. Jeudi 4 Février

Cher John,

Juste après mon enterrement, tu es allé sur ma tombe et tu m'as parlé. Tu m'as demandé un miracle de plus : « Ne sois pas mort. »

Je vais te demander la même chose : un miracle de plus. Pardonne-moi, John. Pardonne-moi même si je ne le mérite pas, une fois de plus, comme tu m'as déjà pardonné tant de fois avant. Tu m'as déjà excusé de t'avoir abandonné (à la fois physiquement et intellectuellement pendant des affaires), pour tout ce que je fais à l'appartement, d'être égocentrique et brutal et un vrai salaud. Chaque fois, tu as bien voulu rester à mes côtés.

Un miracle de plus, John. S'il te plaît.

– Sherlock


	60. Vendredi 5 Février, très tôt le matin

Sherlock –

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Je suis pas assez stupide pour croire que tu as changé, mais encore faudrait-il que je t'ai vraiment connu, pour ça, et je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

– John


	61. Vendredi 5 Février

Cher John,

Voilà ce que j'ai à déclarer : je suis entièrement, illogiquement amoureux de toi. Cette part de moi n'a jamais changé et ne changera jamais. Je suis toujours la même personne, mais je ne veux plus dissimuler ce que je ressens.

S'il te plaît, John.

– William Sherlock Scott Holmes


	62. Samedi 6 Février

221B. 20H00 demain. Ne me fais pas regretter.

– John


	63. Dimanche 7 Février, début de soirée

Cher John,

Je suis en train de quitter Mycroft. Et… merci. Même si tu ne peux me pardonner, merci d'au moins me permettre de te voir une fois de plus.

– Sherlock


	64. Lundi 8 Févreir, aux aurores

Cher John,

Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de vous voir quitter Datr, le meilleur site de rencontres en ligne du Royaume-Uni.

Nous espérons que votre recherche de partenaire aura été couronnée de succès. Si c'est le cas, félicitations ! Sinon, sachez que vous pouvez réactiver votre profil dès que vous le souhaitez avant qu'il n'expire le 05 mai.

Prenez en considération que votre compte ne sera PAS renouvelé automatiquement. Lorsque votre inscription aura expiré le 05 mai, vous ne bénéficierez plus des privilèges auxquels ont droit les membres de Datr. Vos informations d'inscription (nom d'utilisateur, mot de passe et adresse email) seront conservées pendant un an. Si vous décidiez de réactiver votre compte, vous pourrez à nouveau utiliser les informations déjà enregistrées. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous identifier à nouveau.

N'oubliez pas de revenir sur Datr ; nous améliorons notre site tous les jours pour vous aider à trouver l'amour de votre vie. Nos membres seront tristes de ne plus recevoir vos messages !

Merci d'avoir utilisé Datr,

Le service client de Datr

.

**FIN de Cher John**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey !  
> Ce n'est pas à proprement parler la fin des publications pour cette série mais... c'est bien le point final de Cher John...  
> Merci infiniment à wendymarlowe de m'avoir autorisée à traduire et publier cette histoire en français !  
> (mais on se retrouve vite pour les autres histoires liées à cette série, en vrai ;) )


End file.
